Well, This Is Awkward
by nofreakingway
Summary: Set as an AU story. Usagi is a receptionist at a casual hotel in Tokyo, with hopes of becoming an artist or a writer or, you know, SOMETHING. But, when her favourite band, the Earthian Knights, move into the hotel for a while so they can write their new album, how will she manage to somehow control her weirdness during their adventures? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon!
1. Chapter 1

**Usagi's POV**

Glistening in the far distance; framed by luscious trees was the place where my goal in life would be fulfilled. OH YES! The ACTUAL stage where the amazing Earthian Knights were ACTUALLY going to play an ACTUAL concert right in front of my ACTUAL anticipating eyes.

Ok, so I can't deny it, Earthian Knights are my favourite band of ALL time: past, present and, most probably, future. And yes you may call me a shallow fan girl, but I know I am and I accept it. There may be people who don't like it, but so what?

I couldn't believe my sheer luck and hard work in getting those precious tickets, although it did take up a vast year of my life savings and then a further 3 hours queuing... But in the end, it was defiantly worth it!

But of course you wouldn't expect me to go alone? HO HO HO…NO. I only had to go and drag my faithful bestest friend, Hino Rei, along with me for support. And to, you know, catch me if I just happen to make eye to eye contact with one of the band members half way through the show and faint for dramatic emphasis (could happen).

Or maybe I might even meet them and get autographs or signed t-shirts. Hey maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get a hug! In which case I will NEVER bathe AGAIN (perish the thought).

Hmmmm, yes, you now may be thinking that the day you meet even one member of the Knights is the day I visit Santa in the North Pole. Well, lucky for you, because with my genius and wit (haha) I have more than half a chance of meeting them then any normal person (I hope hehe).

"WHAT THE HELL?! I CANT BELIEVE I LET YOU DRAG ME HERE! LOOK HOW LONG THE FREAKING QUEUE IS! IT'S GONNA BE THE RAPTURE BEFORE WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Rei-chan exclaimed as she scanned trough the wide variety of people in the seemingly never ending queue.

"Ahhhh but, my dear friend, we are near the front!" I responded in a vaguely truthful way, as we were quickly approaching the front. The entrance was rather unusual like no other... it was very close to the stage, with towering gates and two doors either side of the actual entrance. I supposed that the doors lead to back stage somehow, however there were 2 bulky security guards protecting the door and collecting in tickets by them.

"Hello? Usagi-chan? You okay?" Rei asked, wafting her hand in my face as my eyes became transfixed to the mystery door.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry." I stammered regaining my posture once again and reverting my eyes from the door to Rei-chan.

"YES! We are actually near the front! Finally! I was beginning to grow old here." she sighed, sniggering slightly.

I still had my eyes on the door... it was calling out to me; leaving a lingering smell and tempting me to enter. I tried my very hardest to ignore it, but BOY was it hard.

Soon we reached the front with one gang of boys in front, handing over their tickets slowly. I couldn't believe I was nearly there! Finally, my heart started to race and the butterflies in my stomach leapt with joy, making me feel sick.

I watched intently as the very last person in the mob stuck out his ticket and strutted through. My heart skipped a beat.

"Finally!" I breathed a sigh of relief and excitement as I got my ticket ready.

However, the security man held the last ticket high the air and peered at it, eyes squinted. He took a few seconds then his eyes widened.

Spinning round he yelled and dived at the boy, like Super Man, sending them both crashing into the ground and everyone else gasping as the security man tried to apprehend the boy.

"Fake ticket…" muttered Rei as she stared in awe at the scrap. I was rather astounded as well; however, that smell that had once caught my attention had now returned and I found my eyes being forced back to the door: the now UNGUARDED door.

I tried to restrain myself but it was too late; my brain had already hatched an idea too great to ignore.

"OOPS, my purse! Rei-chan, help me get it?" I said, more obvious than a pink polar bear in the Antarctic. But with the boy not going down without a fight and the impatient crowd now getting rowdy, I didn't think anyone would really notice - or care for that matter.

I tugged on her sleeve and the yanked her down to the floor.

"What are you doing Usagi-chan?" Rei demanded as I crawled closer to the door and she had no choice but to follow.

I didn't answer, as I could predict her unhelpful reaction. I continued and THANK GOD the door had been left slightly ajar. Rei-chan had probably grasped what I was doing by now, but didn't bother to argue as the plan was already too underway. Rei-chan and I were just thin enough to squeeze through the gap without drawing attention to ourselves.

I pulled my way through and got up. I'd actually made it… my plan had actually worked! I was on cloud nine I was so happy and intrigued by the long corridor that stretched down the opposite way. Maybe I would meet the renowned Earthian Knights after all.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL USAGI-CHAN?! What are WE doing here? You're in soooo much trouble! This is so illegal!" Rei-chan complained in a fluster, whilst rising to her feet and brushing herself down.

"It's only illegal if we get caught." I stated with an evil smirk; a click of the heels and off I dashed to find… errr…something.

Dashing down the corridor, with Rei-chan not far behind, I was in a world of glee and happiness swarming my veins. It was so exciting; despite not knowing where I was going and that I appeared to be running down a dull corridor leading to basically nowhere. Apart from that, I was sure something positive was going to happen, or destiny was going to show!

"USAGI! For Christ's sake, wait up!" Rei yelled behind me clutching, my shoulder bringing me to a sudden halt with a surge of pain.

"OUCH! What's the matter?" I said casually…bad move.

"OH besides the point we've just ILLEGALLY snuck into a concert and are running down a dark and damp corridor to nowhere and may even get caught; forcing us to confess to the crime and go to jail for the rest of our LIVESSS!…Yeah but apart from that I'm totally cool." she retorted sarcastically, glaring.

"And your point is…?" I said happily, not trying to strike up too much conflict at this particular moment and continuing my journey down the corridor.

I didn't actually know what I was looking for or why I was doing it. I just loved the thrilling feeling you get when you're doing something you're not supposed to. Hey, never know what might happen at a EARTHIAN KNIGHTS concert.

"So… Ummm, where are we?" Rei asked, calming down and starting to keep pace with me.

"I dunno, I haven't exactly been here before." I replied, pointing out the obvious and Rei-chan just rolled her eyes at me.

"Wellll, I know this is a seriously bad time, but I think I see one ahead so... Ummmm, I need to go to the toilet." she said giving me a cheesy smile.

"Can't you wait? You can't be that desperate!" I whined, not waiting to waste a single precious moment of excitement on Rei-chan's stupidly timed bodily functions.

"If I don't get to a bathroom, the results could be hazardous! Hazardous I SAY!" she warned, trying to make a cheap joke at a crucial time.

I sighed and nodded giving in once again. However I was forced to wait outside because, as we approached the toilet, it came to our attention that it only had a single toilet and basin and not loads of cubicles.

"OH NO! I'M GONNA GET CAUGHT WAITNG OUT HERE!" I screeched, suddenly realising my fate.

"You'll be fine, besides I'll only be two minutes." she said slinking into the bathroom before I could do anything about it.

I stood there scanning the area. The corridor wasn't dark anymore it was bright and homely, more what you would expect. I could sense we were near to finding something…or even someone. There were many oak doors spaced along the corridor some with signs on but too far away to decipher.

I started daydreaming of the crowd outside and where the band must be, letting myself slowly drift off into my own world.

Suddenly I felt a cold tap on my arm and panic flushed over me.

'WHAT!?' I screeched rather stupidly as now I looked even guiltier.

But I froze upon whom I saw: dark hair, fantastically kissable lips and the most amazing stormy blue eyes. Yep, none other than: Chiba Mamoru, lead singer of the Earthian Knights…in the flesh!

"Uh, sorry didn't mean to scare you." he apologized looking down upon me. I felt my head tilting back to look up at him. Jeez, he was SO much taller in person!

Ok, this is it.

This is my moment.

My dreams have finally come true.

No time to mess this up!

Deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Y-y-you're hiiiiiiiimmmmm." Was all I could slither from my dried up throat.

Smooooooth.

He looked at me, puzzled and slightly scared at the freaky drooling stranger in front of him. I snapped out of my trance; it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to ask next: who are you?

"AHEM…I'm…a girl"

Obviously.

"…who is here…"

Duh!

"To fix…your…"

WHAT WHAT?!

"…hair….ahem yeah"

His face lit up.

"FINALLY, the hair dresser! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm going on in like…." He looked at his expensive watch "AHHHH 10 MINUTES, we better hurry, I look like a BEAR!"

I giggled at the reference but immediately cleared my throat and tried to keep a straight face.

I couldn't believe that THE Chiba Mamoru was standing in front of me, and now he was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"ahem….sorry….you look like a bear….yes…..well I don't think you do, but you just said you looked like one and I thought it was funny…sorry" I stammered digging my grave deeper and deeper with every word.

To my surprise he smiled at me, a glistening smile that made me melt. WOOOWWW!

"Come on, we better get started." he said changing the subject.

Before I could squirm myself out of it he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor. Plus the affect of that last dazzling smile had left me paralyzed and his touch on my arm felt like electricity was shooting through my veins. He could be dragging me into the depths of hell and I wouldn't have put up any form of resistance.

We entered an empty room that was full of makeup and hair products, rather plain but a typical salon kind of style. He slumped in one of the chairs and scanned me up and down.

"You look kinda young?" he said quite rudely, quirking an eyebrow sceptically.

"Huh? YEAH I JUST….GRADUATED VERRRYY EARLY."

'_SHIT IM DOOMED!_' I thought, but to my amazement he bought it.

"Oh cool. Well, the guys should have already briefed you on what to do to my hair so whenever you're ready." he replied with another dazzling smile.

I was out of my mind, what was I doing?! This was fraud! I didn't know the first thing about hair! Panic swept over me and the room felt like it was closing in.

My heart was racing and I felt like crying as he sat there, waiting as I touched his luscious hair - like I supposedly knew what I was doing.

"You seem pretty cool." he said randomly, as though he could sense how nervous I was.

"Heheh….thanks…I think you're amazing…" my eyes widened as I realised what I'd let slip out. Oh well, might as well go with the flow. "Shame I won't get to see the show." I continued sadly, realising that being here meant I was probably going to miss it.

"Why?" he frowned.

'C_rap…_' I thought as my nerves started picking up again.

"Because I need to….shave a….cat…cause I'm a hairdresser…..and ummm it's a VERY hairy cat…..seriously it's like a GIANT fur ball...eheheheh..."

I mentally cursed again. I was SOOO screwed!

He…laughed?! WHAAAT?

"Ha funny, you know I could sing you something for you seeing as you're going to miss the show?"

I stopped dead and my jaw dropped down to my waist. No way would THE Chiba Mamoru sing ME a song ALONE. It felt like it was all a dream and I'm really talking to my pillow, but no I'd pinched myself several times and this was no dream.

"F-f-for me?" I asked seeming rather pathetic, which I would kick myself for later.

"Sure, I wrote this song myself." He rose and grabbed his guitar then sat back down again "It's nothing like the kinda songs Jed writes, but anyways hope you like it."

He smiled and began to play a heart stopping tune and I swear I was so close to fainting I could feel the ground beneath my head. It was a beautiful song and the lyrics (which are the best bit in my opinion) were AMAZING!

As he was playing, I continued to do his hair - which didn't really look much different to when I started and soon enough he stopped playing and placed he guitar back down.

"So?" he questioned at my frozen body.

"W-WOW! OH MY GOD!" I squeaked.

"I'm guessing you liked it then?" he said chuckling slightly.

"LIKED IT? IT WAS FANTASTIC!" I couldn't stop myself from screeching, I was just so ecstatic.

"Well thanks." He laughed, "So, you nearly done?" he asked casually, relaxing back in his chair again.

I looked at his hair and came to the conclusion: it didn't look the slightest bit different from before.

"errrm…I just need one more thing."

Examining the room I reached for a blue tub of gel.

'_This will do, I'll just put a bit on._' I thought in success.

Carefully holding the tub of gel in one hand above his head I scrapped a tiny bit on to his hair and tried to rub it in and style it somehow.

It wasn't sticking.

I put a bit more on.

Still wasn't sticking.

Bit more.

Nope.

In the end I just dug my hand in the tub and scooped a handful out then dumped it on his head.

He raised a perfect eyebrow at my behaviour, but I tried to ignore that. It was sticking now so I quickly tried to style it. However the gel started to become thicker and stuck to my hands consuming Mamoru's hair in blue slime.

Bugger…

I tried to make it better by sticking my hands in his hair and scraping out the goo. As I did this I noticed something about his once luscious black hair. AHHH IT WAS TURNING BLUE.

YES I REPEAT: BLUE!

My head was spinning, what had I done? The greatest day EVER had turned into my WORST nightmare.

I WAS DOOMED!

I finally meet Chiba Mamoru and what do I do: TURN HIS HAIR BLUE AND GOOEY… Brilliant.

Well, there was only one thing to do now.

"Ummm, I just need to go get a towel" I said slyly.

"But there a clean one here?" he pointed out, holding one up.

"WHAT THE...!" I grabbed the towel and swiftly chucked it out of the open window beside Mamoru, "AH HA NOW IT'S GONE! ….ahem I mean, I'll be right back." I smiled sweetly at a slightly frightened Mamoru and walked out the door.

I would have stopped and cherished the moment but I had literally no time to spare. I, rather ungracefully, pegged back down the corridor to find Rei-chan (seriously what was she doing in that bathroom?) and leave before I got into so much trouble it hurt to think about.

As my legs carried me down the corridor I heard a deep voice yell in shock.

I ran faster…


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 Week Later**_

I was at work, I'm only 18 but I managed to get a decent job at a flashy hotel just to pay my way for now until I could save up enough to afford university.

Yep, the joys of working in a Tokyo hotel: standing in the stuffy reception, checking in posh snobby gits who looked down upon you through there pointy little noses. This was so not my way of spending a Saturday.

Quietly, sitting at the desk all alone sorting files on a computer I continued with my day of complete boredom. I saw my (snotty) boss lurking towards me, his moustache swaying in the breeze.

"MISS TUSKINO!" he bellowed to me.

"Yes sir?" I sighed monotonously.

"I need to have a verrry important discussion with you, in my office...AT ONCE!" he yelled, spitting through his moustache onto my disgusted face.

"Of course sir."

During the journey from the reception desk to his office, I came to two possible conclusions on what he wanted to speak to me about:

1) I was getting a pay rise for my hard work and sterling efforts (HA!)

Or most probably number:

2) I was fired for my lack of hard work and pathetic effort

I walked into his grand office and the wealthy smell and rich colours made me feel rather cheap and worthless.

"Now...SIT DOWN!" he shouted again, once again spraying me with a waterfall of saliva.

I sat down on a luxurious leather chair quickly, as he basically scared the crap out of me (and the moustache was somewhat intimidating in its movements).

"Now do NOT talk while I am explaining this to you, because it is one of the most prestigious things to ever happen at this hotel and I want everything to go PERFECTLY or this hotel is sure to go out of business. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he spat.

"Crystal sir" I replied with a nod.

"I SAID NO TALKING AND ALREADY YOU HAVE FAILED!" he slammed his fist down on the desk and made me jump terrified.

"EEK sorry!"

"AGAIN YOUR TALKING" He slammed his fist again.

"Oh right yeah."

"DEAR GOD WOMAN SHUT UP!" He slammed his fist down again for a third time but harder.

"...Ok."

He didn't reply but only stare at me as if I was a baby and unable to follow instruction then he breathed a loud sigh and began to explain my...mission.

"...Anyway one of the GREATEST rock bands are coming to stay at our hotel for 6 months or more while they write the lyrics to their forthcoming album and I want you to be in charge of this, that means you will assign jobs to people and make sure everything is perfect for their arrival. You will also be assigned to be managing two of the band members and someone else will manage the other two, that means taking care of their whole rooms, bringing them breakfast showing them round and stuff, SO DO YOU ACCEPT?"

Despite the fact that all his saliva was flying everywhere and making me seriously uncomfortable to the extent that I was thinking of leaping out of the window, I was excited.

I didn't know what band but he said it was great and my heart started racing at the aspect of this great experience I would have.

"Sounds good but errrm I'm not trying to be rude sir but do I get a..."

"PAY RISE? But of course."

Now I was bubbling with excitement inside, meeting a famous band and getting paid extra for it. I mean I had to do extra work but how bad could it be?

Plus even if I didn't want to do it I would still say yes as I would be afraid that he would attack me if I said no.

"Well I guess I could..." I said, trying to keep cool, "HOWEVER, who would this famous band be sir?" I enquired.

"OH MARVULOUS, I think its name is Eating Lights or something HIP like that." He said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

My heart stopped.

"By any chance do you mean Earthian Knights?" I asked, my heart racing as I pleaded in my head for it not to be. My mind casted back to _encounter_ and I prayed even harder.

"NO no it wasn't that..." he said clearly trying to think.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief and it felt as if the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

"OH NO SILLY ME, it is the Earthian Knights hahahahh" he laughed and I turned as pale as a ghost

Bugger...

WAIT I STILL HAD A CHANCE OF SURVIVAL!

"By any chance, could you tell me the name of the two band members I will be managing?" I asked politely hoping for the best.

"Yes, I think their names are Ishi Jadeite and ummmm ah yes Chiba Mamoru."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed jolting to my feet. My fate was sealed!

"AHHHHH WHAT?" he screamed through his moustache.

I was in a sudden realisation of what I had just done.

"Ahem... I'm so sorry sir I just remembered I left the reception desk unattended. I better go, but I'd be happy to do the band thing sir."

I really wanted to say that i couldn't do it but I was desperate for the extra money and this was a chance I was never going to get again.

"Splendid, well they're coming tomorrow at 10:00am. So you have the rest of the day to make sure everyone knows what they are doing for their arrival."

I smiled sweetly then left the room.

The perfect opportunity had just turned into a nightmare. I kept thinking about the day Rei-chan and I went to the Knights' concert and the whole disaster that happened. If he saw me, there was no doubt he knew who I was and probably prosecute me or something.

Well, I had to admit, I was pretty much screwed. But there was no point stressing about it now! I had to get things prepared. I'm sure I'll think of something.

**_9:45AM Next Day_**

I was in the reception again, awaiting the arrival of the Knights. I had worked overtime last night, getting everything ready, so I looked like a panda with dark circles and bags under my eyes. My usually immaculately hair buns with pig-tail streamers were messy and lopsided. I'd tried my best to dress up and tried to do my hair nicely... shame about my face.

I felt like I had just drank 30 cups of coffee and trust me a unstable and overworked teenager is about as pleasant as being attacked by a pack of wolves.

I felt a sudden tap on my back

"WHAATTTTT!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" my boss stood before me cowering like a little girl and I couldn't tell whether it was because I had just screamed at him or from the way I looked.

"OH I'm soooo sorry sir! I'm just making sure everything is perfect like you said!" I apologised.

"Yes, well ummm, I would appreciate it if you would STOP screaming at me Miss Tuskino. After all, I do run this hotel." He responded gruffly, fixing his suit and straightening his shirt in what I suppose he hoped looked manly after that little episode.

"Of course, once again, I'm sorry." I said calming down a bit and bowing in respect.

"Well, they should be here VERY SOON." he stated, his moustache jiggling like a bobble head.

I went pale and my head started to hurt. I still hadn't thought of a way to stop Mamoru from seeing me, but there wasn't much hope now as I was supposed to be escorting them both to their rooms.

Suddenly, I heard a vehicle pull up outside. I peered out the window at the huge coach towering over and the four men stepping out of it. They all looked pretty casual and they were laughing hysterically to each other, so they seemed in a good mood but I was still nervous.

My boss bounded up to them shaking their hands one by one and greeting them. He then pointed towards the reception and went to talk to the driver.

"Uh oh, guess this is where I escort them to the rooms." I muttered to myself.

My heart started to race and I actually started to shake. They were getting closer and nearer to me and the closer they got the more scared I got.

"Hey!" Nephrite greeted, sticking his hand out towards me.

Even though my throat was dry, I forced myself to speak.

"H-i, welcome I'm...AHEM...excuse me" I cleared my throat again and spoke a bit more coherently, "...I'm Usagi and I'll be showing Mamoru-san and Jadeite-san to their rooms. If you other two would like to wait here, someone will come and escort you to your rooms." I said in a monotone. It was the best I could do.

"Righto person." Kunzite nodded, moving to the side and patting me on the shoulder.

I couldn't help but notice Mamoru staring at me with narrowed eyes, so I quickly turned around and started to lead the way. He didn't seem to notice who I was so I was safe for the time being.

"Everything in your room is free and any facilitates in the hotel you want to use is free." I explained while we walked down the wide corridors to enter the boys' rooms, trying not to make too much eye contact with Mamoru.

"EVEN THE SOAP IN THE BATHROOMS?" Jadeite exclaimed, making it obvious he had probably just drank a barrel of red bull.

"Ummm yeah and the toilet paper." I joked, relaxing a bit.

"Buddy, I think we're gonna like it here." Mamoru said, wrapping his arm around his friends' shoulder.

I had a sudden curious thought spring up in my head.

"Wait uh...where are all your fan girls? I didn't see any outside." I questioned.

They both stopped walking in their tracks.

"Hmmm good point" Jadeite whispered, looking round as he did, as though somebody was about to pounce.

"Chill out guys, I don't think they know were here anyway." Mamoru said casually, putting his hands behind his head.

Suddenly there was a ruddy monster of a sneeze.

AH...CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

"EEKK WHAT WAS THAT?!" the once 'calm' Mamoru was now cowering behind Jadeite.

"shhhhhh they're here..." Jadeite murmured, looking around the EMPTY hallway suspiciously.

"Huh? Where could they possibly be? I mean we're in a corridor." I stated obviously with a raised eyebrow.

"GET THEMMM!" an anonymous voice shouted from seemingly nowhere.

Mamoru and Jadeite started searching everywhere in the corridor, which is when I felt a bit like an idiot standing there doing sod all.

"UP ABOVE!" Jadeite shouted, sticking his hand in the air and pointing at about 20 young teenage girls stuck to the top of the ceiling (don't ask how, but crazy fan girls will do anything to meet there beloved band - trust me).

"Creative." Mamoru commented and Jadeite nodded, both looking somewhat impressed. But as the girls started to peel themselves of the ceiling in preparation to bombard the two famous men, their expressions changed to that of terror.

I then decided that it was my turn, as the representative of this crappy hotel, to make sure my famous and amazingly good looking guests get to safety without being groped by 20 hungry fan girls.

"QUICK, THIS WAY!" I gestured rather ungracefully and they nodded towards me.

By this time the girls had peeled themselves off the ceiling and were now falling to the floor like it was raining fan girls.

"DONT LET THEM GET AWAY GIRLS!" the supposed leader yelled.

"RUN WOMAN RUN!" Mamoru shouted, overtaking me slightly me due to his long legs; which was rather stupid as he had no idea where he was actually going.

I finally saw we were approaching: Mamoru's assigned hotel room. I swung the door open ushered them into the room then slammed the door.

Too late!

Some of the crazed mad women had already stuck there hands through the gap and were now trying to claw the way in.

I knew I was a fan girl of the Knights, but I'm quite relieved that I'm not actually as crazy as I thought; well not compared to these girls.

With the help of Jadeite and Mamoru, we managed to bat their hands back through the door gap and exhaustedly flopped down on the bed.

"Well...that was...weird." I said, breaking the momentary silence.

"Yeah it was...hey thanks. We would have been, like, doomed without you." Jadeite said smiling at me.

"Hehe no probs." I said then it suddenly hit me, I was in a room with too incredibly gorgeous and famous men who I have admired for a lot of time now. I started to get nervous.

"I should probably get back to work now." I said walking up to the door and opening it.

"ATTACK!" the fan girls screamed.

I slammed the door straight away.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." I muttered, feeling quite foolish as I noticed Mamoru smirking at my stupidity.

"Have you tried the window?" he suggested, his stupid smirk unwavering.

I walked up to the window and drew the long curtains back looking down.

"OH MY GOD. THERE'S AN OCEAN OF FANGIRLS! WE'RE TRAPPED! NOOOOO!" I wailed, dropping to my knees.

"Yeah, shame...LET'S PLAY GITAUR HERO!" Mamoru suggested happily, jumping up from the bed clearly not caring that we were surrounded by vicious vultures.

"YOU'RE ON BUDDY!" Jadeite said, joining him with equal enthusiasm.

I stood there near the window thinking what to do. Should I join them? But they might not want me too. Maybe i should just stand there? But then I'd get bored. I don't like being bored...

"Hey Usagi-chan, you playing?" Mamoru asked, picking up one of the toy guitars.

Well there's my answer.

"Sure." I said smiling and joining them.

**_AFTER errr A BIT_**

We had finally finished playing the game and I had won 3 times to Jadeite 2. Oh, and Mamoru 0 (poor thing).

"Ahhh come on Usagi-chan! One more game! I mean you've only got one point more than me! I'm sure I can make it a tie! Please?" Jadeite begged, sitting next to Mamoru on the floor.

Even though I was nervous at first, once I kind of got to know them, I finally started to relax a bit and actually they were really normal nice guys. Who knew?

"Sorry, no can do! I have to get back to work my friend." I said standing up.

"Hey, wait, I thought this was part of your work? You know helping us?" Mamoru stated.

"Yeahhhh but there is a thing called home I need to get to." I said walking towards the door.

"Oh, by the way Jadeite-san, I need to show you to your room."

"Righto." He said jumping up, "You know, you can just call me Jed... Everyone else does." He smiled and then scanned the completely tattered room. Somehow in a short space of time we had managed to overturn the bed cover, emptied the mini fridge and littered everywhere.

"Wow. Dude you should really clean this up. It's a tip." Jadeite said smirking at Mamoru, who gave a sarcastic smile back.

I showed Jed-san to his room right down the hall and then it was time to finally go home myself. I had made a mental note that I had to phone Rei-chan as soon as I got home and tell her everything. She will be soooo jealous and I was sooo happy.

Walking back down the very same hall, in which I had just shown Jed-san his room, I was in high spirit.

"Ahem, Usagi-chan?" a random voice said.

I swung back round to find Mamoru standing in his doorway leaning against the frame.

"Uhh yes Mamoru-san?" I said, suddenly nervous again.

"Or should I say Usagi...the uhhh..." he paused, obviously trying to think of something witty to say "uhhhh Usagi the...hairdresser person."

I stared at him giving it a few minutes to register then I froze when it finally did.

"Eheheheh what are you talking about?" I said, my voice crackly.

"You know what I mean, uhhhh..." he paused again and it became quite clear to me that the whole witty thing wasn't really in his department "uhhh...pretend...person"

I had been having so much fun with the guys I forgot that I had dyed Mamoru's hair blue while impersonating a hairdresser. OOPS!

The once panicky feeling had again returned and I started to shake making it obvious I was guilty.

"You're a crazy man! A CRAZY MAN I SAY!" I said rather ungracefully and then hurried down the corridor.

"THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED!" Mamoru shouted after me as I scurried back home, cursing as I went. I had basically just admitted to it!

I was dreading going back to work tomorrow and I couldn't even imagine what sort of revengbe Mamoru might plan! I mean, sure, it was fraud and I could get in SERIOUS trouble!

But he wouldn't say anything, would he?


	3. Chapter 3

Great, I was in my decapitated car going to work and I was sure as hell scared. I lived on my own in a small crappy apartment above a launderette. I paid for it only barely with the money I earned from the hotel job. I was in debt but I was getting by alright I suppose...

It's only temporary though. I have it all planned out. Save up, go to university and study art, become a famous artist, sell enough paintings that I can retire by the time I'm 30 and settle down with a super sexy husband and start a family. I'd only moved away from my home with my mum, dad and annoying fungus I know as a little brother a few months ago. I like to think I'm doing alright so far!

That's what I like to think.

I usually enjoy going to work it gets me out of my depressingly boring apartment, but today I really didn't want to go!

I parked the car and walked into the reception desk cautiously, looking to see if anyone was there but it seemed completely empty.

"Morning." greeted a voice that sounded TOO familiar.

"...Yep it is." I said shakily as I stared at Mamoru entering the reception.

He was acting like nothing happened yesterday and I'm not the girl who dyed his hair blue, which made me nervous but I guess more relaxed.

"So what are you doing today, Usagi-chan?" he asked smoothly.

I paused not believing what he'd just asked me. I mean, really, you would have thought he would realise that maybe, just maybe, there was the slightest chance I was...working...at my job...duh!

"Errrm working..." I said with a suspiciously raised eyebrow.

"Cool, Jed's blown me off to go and see some of his old high school friends. We were suppose to go and check out the rest of Tokyo. You know, see how it's changed and stuff." he said casually slouching over the counter top towards me.

Why the hell was he telling me this? Not that I didn't want him too, it was cool talking to him like a normal person but it was a bit weird... I mean I barley know him and why would a guy like him talk to a girl like...me? Weird I tell you!

"Awww shame, guess you're going to be bored too then?" I replied unsympathetically.

He was staring at me for a few moments, his head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed in thought. I watched him for a few moments before it started to get to me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I finally asked and he blinked before looking at my eyes. That's when I realised what he'd been staring at... my hair.

"Oh, no, it's nothing..." a sly smirk started to plaster its' way onto his face, "Ondango Atama."

I swear I saw red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU JERK!" I yelled, pointing at him threateningly. He went cross-eyed, looking at my dangerous finger but he grinned back at me.

"But your hair is so weird! It looks like a couple of dumplings! Dumpling head!" he grinned, "I'm just going to call you ondango atama from now on." He winked and I hit him on his arm.

"Baka!" I growled.

"GUM!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" I responded cleverly.

"Gum! Do you want some gum?" he said taking some gum out of his pocket and shoving it towards me.

Does my breath stink or something?

"Ummm, ok thanks." I said slowly, and cautiously took a piece. It was almost as if he was waiting and watching me to put it in my mouth then as soon as I did, he took off.

"Sayōnara Ondango Atama!" Was all he said simply with a smirk and then went down the corridor supposedly back to his room.

"BAKA! MY NAME IS USAGI!" I shouted after him, only to hear the faint sound of his deep laughter.

It was so weird, one minute he's nice the next he's... I don't even know. One minute he remembers I turned his hair blue, the next he forgets. What is with that guy?

**_30 MINUTES LATER _**

My gum was getting that seriously stale taste, so I spat it out and went into the staffroom for my break. Unfortunately, my boss was in there eating his way through a McDonalds Big Mac. Disgusting.

"Everything quite ALRIGHT Miss Tuskino?" He said through spit of hamburger and saliva.

I didn't really want to spark up too much of a conversation with him; otherwise most of the burger will be over me rather than in his stomach.

I didn't say anything and just smiled brightly, showing my teeth as I always did.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed lurched back in his chair and spitting nearly all the contents of his mouth on the floor. "DEAR HEAVENS MISS TUSKINO! Would you like to take the rest of the day off, you APPEAR to have some sort of fungal infection on your face." He said regaining his composure.

I was astonished. HOW DARE HE? Was he calling me UGLY? I mean i know I'm not pretty but that's just out of order.

"EXCUSE ME?" I gasped grabbing my face and feeling for anything on it.

"LOOK IN THE MIRROR MISS TUSKINO!" He yelled dramatically.

I took off out of the staffroom to the staff toilets and slammed the door open. Thankfully no one was in there, so I ran up to the mirror and started to inspect my face.

It looked completely normal. Was this his idea of some sad joke or something? Or was he just trying to be mean?

I smiled in relief and then it came...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my mouth open wide.

MY TEETH WERE GREEN!

GREEN I SAY!

I furiously tried to rub them but it wasn't coming off.

I started to panic thinking about how the hell this could have happened and then I tasted a minty taste in my mouth.

GUM!

Ohhhh he's sooooo dead.

HOW DARE HE! I mean despite the fact of what I did to him but seriously WHAT THE HELL! I did it by ACCIDENT!

THIS WAS JUST REVENGE!

As you can imagine, I was not very happy. I stormed out of the bathroom to find that weasel.

Fortunately for Mamoru, on my way there I ran into Rei-chan coming through the reception and she managed to stop me from doing something I would later regret...maybe.

"HEY Usagi-chan!" she said cheerily.

"Rei-chan? What are you doing here?" I said in a fluster.

"Sorry, I was just passing by and I th-UUUUAGGGGGGGGAHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR TEETH?" she screamed, shielding her eyes as if looking at death.

"Mamoru-BAKA happened!" I said throwing my hands up in the air "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go...do something...bad to him...errrr yeah...ARRRRG!"

I started to stomp down the corridor towards his room. I've never really been much of the violent type, in fact I'm a total wimp I admit it. Rei-chan was always the one to deal with the bullies when we were in school together. So I didn't actually know what I was going to do, or say for that matter; but my anger had just consumed me...and my pearly green teeth.

"WAIT! Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled behind me so that I twisted around furiously "Don't get mad...get even."

I stopped and thought about this conception. Yes, it would be much funnier to see Mamoru-baka suffer from a prank than to march into his room and make a fool of myself.

"My good friend, what would I do without you?" I said giggling at the thought and putting my arm around Rei-chan with a big evil grin.

"Hahah yeaah, ummm, no offence Usagi-chan, but could you kinda keep away from me? Your teeth are totally gross." she said bluntly.

"Why thank you, my confidence is now soaring." I said sarcastically and she laughed.

BUHAHAHAHA EVIL REVENGE PLAN A!

**_ 2 HOURS LATER _**

FINALLY after two crucial hours planning in the safety of the staff room cupboard (it's a big cupboard) we had finally come up with the master plan that was sure to work.

"So, basically we're screwed?" I say in defeat.

YEAH two hours for nothing, it sucked.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something soon." Rei-chan said confidently, as we came out of the closet and ventured back to the reception desk.

I slumped down on the counter and breathed a sigh of exhaustion. But what has to happen: OH only the baka himself comes walking down the corridor towards us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello ladies." he said cheerily, "Who's you friend Ondango?"

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at him.

"That is your name isn't it?" he said with a smirk, trying not to notice my green teeth, which glowed in the light.

"MY NAME IS USAGI YOU BAKA! AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"I'm blind." He said bluntly.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" I said pointing again.

Ok, I know this was Chiba Mamoru, the guy I have admired for so long. But right now, I couldn't care less who he was! I know I would regret it later, but I ended up picking up my glass of water and throwing it all over him before smiling to myself in satisfaction. That felt good.

Rei-chan was standing there trying to control her laughter as Jed-san appeared from nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL ONDANGO!" Mamoru-baka exclaimed wiping his face, "YOU'RE THE WORST!"

"NO, YOU'RE THE WORST!" I retorted maturely.

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UPPP!" Jed-san shrieked over the top, "What the hell is going on guys? I thought we were all friends?"

Friends? Huh? When did that happen? I mean me, Mamoru-baka and Jed-san hung out once when those fan girls attacked but that was all... I never really thought I was friends with the Earthian Knights! COOL! GO ME!

"We were until someone pulled a stupid prank and turned my teeth GREEN!" I stated glaring at Mamoru-baka.

"Well, maybe if someone didn't dye my hair BLUE in the first place, I wouldn't have had to get even!" He replied glaring back.

"sheeesh puuu-lease that was an accident! You tortured my teeth on purpose!" I retorted in defence.

"Wait, that was you Usagi-chan?" Jed-san said in disbelief, "I thought Mamoru-san just couldn't read labels or something? Nice one!"

He gave me a high five and I greatly accepted.

"JED! Not helping!" Mamoru whined.

"Sorry dude, but it was funny! Anyway, my 21st is coming up and I want both of you to come." he stated, pointing at me and Mamoru-baka.

"Cool." We both said in unison then glared back at each other.

Although it seemed like me and Mamoru-baka were like, worst enemies at the moment, it was actually quite cool! I WAS ENEMIES WITH THE CHIBA MAMORU! GO ME!

Jed suddenly noticed Rei-chan out of the corner of his eye.

"OH yeah silly me, Jed-san, this is Hino Rei. Rei-chan, obviously this is Ishi Jadeite and" I paused and made my voice into a disgusted tone, "...Chiba Mamoru-baka!"

"Yo." Mamoru greeted with a nod at Rei-chan before glaring at me again.

"Hey." Jed said smoothly, taking her hand a laying a kiss on her knuckles.

"Errr hi" Rei-chan squeaked, obviously excited. I mean I remember the first time I met them, yep a red face and sweat is not a good look.

"So, I know we've only known each other what like 30 seconds, but do you want to come to my 21st? You can be my special guest." Jed asked Rei-chan with a flirtatious wink.

Mamoru-baka and I raised our eyebrows, exchanged a look and then looked away, trying to contain are laughter. Was Jed-san actually flirting with Rei-chan? Not that I care but seriously: 'special guest'? How lame.

But it was sweet.

"S-sure!" Rei-chan replied blushing.

"GREAT! I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow night. Sayōnara!" Jed said walking away with a casual wave.

"OH MY GOD! USAGI-CHAN! HOW COOL! I HAVE TO GO AND FIND A NEW OUTFIT!" Rei-chan squealed, "Come to my house before the party tomorrow, ok?" Then with a flash, she shot down the out of the door to the shops, sadly leaving me and Mamoru-baka alone.

Well, this is awkward. We just stood there, like lemons staring at each other. I didn't quite know what to do so I decided to resort to immaturity.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to work and I guess, rather unfortunately, I'll be seeing you at the party tomorrow night." I said, hoping he'd just go away and leave me alone for once.

"Yes that's a misfortune to everybody... We'll all have to bare the horror of looking at your teeth, Ondango." he said with a smirk

'DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA! MY NAME IS USAGI! YOU HERE ME?! U-SA-GI!" I yelled, enunciating each syllable of my name before I turned away back to the reception desk.

"I hear you loud and clear, ONDANGO ATAMA!" He yelled back and turned the other way, running back to his room.

"BAKA!" I shouted angrily after him and I could hear him shouting something and then laughing. I can only assume he was calling me ondango again. Stupid Mamoru-baka!

Ok, I know what you're thinking, but I really just didn't know how to get out of that! I mean, I wasn't just going to stand there like a mush and say nothing.

God damn it! I hate awkwardness and I hate that I hate Chiba Mamoru and I hate that he hates me!

DEAR SHERLOCK WHY IS THERE SO MUCH HATE!

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is a story that I was writing a while back with my friend, just for fun! I thought I'd start posting it on here to see what everyone thinks! If you like it, then I'll keep posting! And just so you know, age-wise, Jadeite is 21 (soon), Mamoru is 20, Usagi is 18, Rei is 18, Nephrite is 20 and Kunzite is 22. It's set up in a totally Alternate Universe and is really random, just for fun.. Nothing complex. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I was standing at my beloved reception desk - which is usually where all these chapters start... God, I sound so boring practically living on that reception desk.

Anyway, so yeah, at the reception desk and my shifts nearly over; at which point, I will then go home, grab some stuff I need, go all the way across town to Rei-chan's house to get ready for the party then come back here for the actual party. Bit pointless really, but oh well!

I swear I was almost falling asleep from boredom. One of the best hotels and yet nobody actually comes in... I am actually starting to think that there is some other secret entrance with a much prettier and more talented receptionist that everyone loves.

"Hey birthday boy" I greeted Jed-san, as the first person in about two hours came into the reception room.

"Hey Usagi-chan. Thanks, listen have you seen Mamoru?"

The name made me cringe.

"Nope, thankfully, why?"

He was looking around the reception suspiciously, as if he could find him stuck to the ceiling or something, ready to jump out at him.

"No reason, it's just I haven't seen him all day and my car's gone..." he said, still gazing around the room as if he wasn't actually talking to me.

"He's probably only just realised it's your birthday and has gone out to get you a last minute present." I suggested with a shrug.

"Hmmmm." He sighed and threw his hands on the desk and facing me, making me jump back slightly.

"So, is your friend coming?" he asked curiously.

"Who? Rei-chan? Of course, she wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said cheerily.

"Good." he said smiling, "You know, I think my party would be much more fun if you and Mamoru-kun actually got on...as FRIENDS."

I looked down not really knowing what to say, I can't exactly say: 'well that's not going to happen, so I guess you're going to have a crap 21st birthday...dude'. Ha I don't think so.

"Why do you fight so much? He's really not a bad guy and I could say the exact same thing to him about you, please Usagi-chan, please could you just try and make up with him? For me?"

Ok how could I say no? I guess, when I think about it, I had no real reason to be mad at him, nor him being mad at me. So what we pulled a few pranks but hopefully we can overcome that.

"...Fine." I grumbled, reluctantly giving in as a smile crept over his face.

"Yes! Thanks Usagi-chan! I knew I could count on you!" he probably would have hugged me right then, but my reception desk was kind of an obstacle in the friendly hug of love... So instead he patted me on the shoulder...with friendly love.

Suddenly, we heard a crash from outside, the slamming of a car door and Mamoru-baka strolled in looking rather messed up.

"DUDE WHERE'S MY CAR?" Jed-san exclaimed.

"DUDE WHERE'S YOUR CAR DUDE!" Mamoru-baka replied.

"DUDE MY CARS GONE!" Jed-san continued.

"WHERE'S YOUR CAR DUDE!"

"DUDE WHERE'S MY CAR?"

"DUDE YOUR CARS GONE!"

I giggled to myself because it was obvious Mamoru-baka was making a joke from the movie, but Jed-san wasn't really getting it... I think he was genuinely worried about his car.

"Just tell me where my car is?" Jed-san asked, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I just borrowed it, that's ok isn't it?" Mamoru-baka said, looking actually quite innocent minus the car wing mirror in his hand.

"Oh right, yeah I guess- WHAT'S THAT?" Jed-san exclaimed noticing the mirror.

"Whaaa...errrr oh yeah, ummmm I had a slight accident." he said looking sorry and awkward.

"Oh man! Next time tell me when you borrow my god damn car. That way I can stop you!" Jed-san yelled before stomping off to his room.

I felt so sorry for him and this just emphasised how big a jerk Mamoru-baka was.

"Way to go Mamoru-baka! You just upset him on his birthday!" I said glaring at him.

The baka leant on my desk casually and smiled. HE WAS ACTUALLY SMILING! Ohhh he made me sooo mad.

"Ha my plan's going to... errr, plan!"

"Huh?" I questioned, confused.

"Well, his car's a bit crap. So me and the guys bought him a brand new one, I thought it would be a good idea to destroy his old one then it will be an even bigger surprise when he sees his new one! He'll love it!" he winked with a heart-melting smile.

"Awww that's so sweet." I commented without thinking. My eyes widened when I realised what I said and I felt a small blush rising to my cheeks as I looked away awkwardly.

He was probably feeling totally smug now. But A) I had promised Jed-san to be nicer to him and secondly, even I had to admit, it was a sweet thing to do. Slightly mad, but it's the thought that counts.

"Oh, do I hear a compliment from madam?" he said with a grin.

"I guess so." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes and fiddling with the papers on my desk.

"Here, I bought this for you while I was out crushing Jed's car." he said handing me a bag.

I was astonished and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He'd bought something for me? I thought he hated me? God this day is just getting weirder by the minute. I had a feeling the bag might explode in my face and cover me with something the moment I opened it... But I like presents. I couldn't resist.

I took the bag from him and unwrapped it. It was some kind of medication; to be honest I was kind of scared. I looked up at Mamoru as if to say: 'what the hell?'

"It's some medicated toothpaste for your teeth. It'll get the green stuff of and hopefully back to normal." he said smiling and making me feel like my heart was melting into my shoes.

But then I felt suspicious again... Why would Mamoru-baka do this for me?

"OK are you sick?" I questioned, staring at him in disbelief.

"I thought about everything and I felt bad, Ondango, so I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that!" I responded automatically, with no true malice in my voice.

I looked down at the toothpaste again and smiled. That was the sweetest! Maybe he didn't hate me and what Jed-san said was right, he is a really nice guy. God, why do I have to be such a bitch all the time? I felt sooo guilty I just wanted to turn back time.

"Sayõnara Ondango-chan." He winked and started to walk back to his room. I know it was probably weirder for him than it was for me but I had to...

"Mamoru-baka, wait a moment." I said coming out from behind the desk and walking towards him "Thank you and I'm sorry for the whole hair thing too."

He smiled and without warning I hugged him, which to my surprise he returned. I know I've just gone from totally hating him to thinking he's cool once again but, hey, things change. It was a strangely awkward hug, but it somehow felt perfect too. Given that he's so much taller than me, I had to hug him around the middle, while his arms around my upper half pretty easily and his head rested comfortably between my onda- I MEAN, between my hair buns.

"Suddenly, I'm excited about the party tonight." he said, smiling as we parted.

I smiled back showing my teeth.

"I will no longer have to look at your hideous green teeth." he grinned and turned to walk away. My smile dropped automatically and I just rolled my eyes.

"Baka." I muttered under my breath.

THE LOVE HAS RETURNED, PRAISE THE LORD!

**_ TO REI-CHAN'S HOUSE _**

"CORN CORN CORN COOOOOORNNN!"

I was now sitting in Rei-chan's rather beautiful room, sprawled out across the floor, doing my daily facial exercises. I read in a magazine once that if you say corn really loudly over and over again it keeps your facial muscles toned and PERRRRFECT.

"Seriously Usagi-chan! If you want some corn, just go and get some from my kitchen!" Rei-chan said, getting up from the chair where she was combing her long and luscious black hair.

I watched her jealously... Rei-chan was so beautiful. I felt unworthy next to her. She had gorgeous long black smooth hair for a start, that sometimes seemed as though it was tinted purple. Now I have long hair too, but mine is more of a sunshine blonde, and it's nowhere near as smooth! It's so wavy, I wonder if some people mistake me for looking like a shaggy dog. ARRRG! That's why I keep it tied up in two pig tails made into buns atop of my head. But I cannot disagree, its awful and looking at Rei-chan just makes me look at myself even more unhappily. She's also really skinny and has the most glistening violet-black eyes, while mine are bright blue. I cannot deny that I do get rather jealous of her sometimes; having a best friend who's rich and beautiful does have its down sides.

"WOW! You're wearing that?" I said astonished looking at what Rei-chan was wearing.

"You like?" she said smiling, twirling around to give me a full view of the beautiful red halter top she wore over her black skin tight leather jeans and heels.

"...Well... I feel like crap now." I said in defeat.

Yeah I was basically wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress, but it was like a rag compared to Rei-chan's outfit. I couldn't even put on the silver heels she'd made me buy earlier, because I'd just fall over every time I tried to walk in them. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a health hazard, given how clumsy I can be.

"Oh shut up, you look great!" she told me reassuringly, turning back to the mirror as she started putting on some gold hoop earrings to match her bracelets.

"Anyway, why are you trying so hard to look nice? It's just a stupid birthday." I questioned raising an eyebrow as Rei-chan's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Wha—whaaat I'm not." she said rather pathetically in defence.

"YEAH RIGHT AND I'M A MONKEYS UNCLE!" I said laughing as I did.

She blushed more and it was going without saying she was obviously trying to impress somebody, hmmmm wonder who? (Notice sarcasm)

"Aunt actually..." she said after a moment.

"Huh?" What was she talking about?

"You'd be a monkey's aunt." She explained, smiling, "You know, unless you've decided to become a man." she said giggling.

"Oh very funny," I rolled my eyes, "anyway I'd make a gorgeous man." I said smirking and striking a pose. Rei-chan laughed at my weirdness. I was obviously being sarcastic because frankly I am sooo happy to be a girl. Guys are gross sometimes; it's weird why we girls like them so much!

"So, you ready?" Rei-chan asked, finally getting up from the dressing table and giving me a glistening smile.

"FINALLY! I've been ready for..." I looked at my wrist and realised I didn't actually have a watch. So I glanced quickly to the clock on her wall, "OH well look at that...1 HOUR and the party started 45 minutes ago." I gave her an unimpressed look but she just smirked at me.

"Always good to be fashionably late." she winked, "Don't want to appear too eager now, do we?"

I had to admit I wouldn't have wanted to be too early or even on time, we would have seemed way too keen.

"OK THEN LETS GO HAVE SOME...errr FUN!" I exclaimed in excitement, jumping up from my position on the floor and not quite knowing what to expect at this party.

**_ AT HOTEL PARTY ROOM THING _**

After half an hour of travelling in a taxi that quite honestly smelled like mouldy cheese, we finally arrived at the hotel where loads of cars were parked outside - possibly belonging to some snobby rich people.

Unfortunately for me it was raining so hard it looked like the earth was a giant toilet that had just been flushed... not a great start! The taxi driver dropped us off on the other side of the road at another hotels car park, which we tried telling him was the wrong one but he was too busy eating a hunk of mouldy meat loaf to pay attention (that was probably what the weird smell was...). So we ran before he offered us some (perish the thought!).

Oh Rei-chan, as usual, was organised and pulled out a nifty mini umbrella that could only fit one under it. As for me, all I had was...well nothing. However, I did nab Rei's silk shawl and wrapped it over my hair. Little did i know this shall was full of tiny holes and did nothing more than make me look like I'd had my head stuck in a dustbin.

By this point I was not very happy at all. I trapesed in, dripping wet and Rei, of course, followed me in looking as fabulous as when she left.

"AHHH LOOK AT ME!" I whined, shaking myself like a dog. My pigtails were flying left and right, spraying water all over the place and adding unnecessary and unnatural amounts of volume to my hair.

"Well, I'm afraid to say it's your own fault for not being organised my good and rather drenched friend." She said with a very I-Told-You-So tone to her voice.

I gave her a glare and then turned my attention to the lobby, which somehow still smelt of that mouldy meatloaf...err anyway I noticed something rather unusual...

"Hmmm by my speculation there appears to be nobody here." I declared.

"No shit Sherlock." Rei responded sarcastically rolling her eyes before looking round for herself.

I stepped towards my beloved reception desk, I wasn't really confused or anything because knowing me I've probably just got the time wrong or something silly like that.

"Great, I've gotten all dressed up for nothing, this sucks!" Rei complained, hanging her head in dramatic depression and letting her shiny black **COMPLETEY UN-WET** hair cover her face.

"You mean: this sucks cause Jed-san's not here and I've gotten all dressed up for him and now he can't see how good I look and he'll never like me and MY LIFE IS RUINED!" I cried dramatically, waving my arms about for emphasis.

Rei narrowed her eyes at me in a playful glare before folding her arms across her chest and defiantly turning her head away from me, "Very funny. I said what I meant and nothing else." she remarked, which I interpreted as 'I'm totally lying Usagi-chan and you are so right about me, just like you are about everything.' I grinned and snickered to myself.

Suddenly we saw Mamoru-baka heading down the corridor in a seemingly happy mood (well, I'm yet to see a moment in time where he's not so I should have said: in the same mood as always).

I stood up straight to face him. Grinning evilly as my hair dripped down in front and around of my face. I could feel my mascara trickling down in streaky lines too. This was soooo bad... I didn't want that baka seeing me like this! I could already feel my heart racing at what he was about to say.

"She looked at me with those eyes, and then she says: AHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" He screamed, interrupting his quiet singsong and staring at me as if I was from the walk of the living dead, which actually how I probably looked.

"HEY those aren't the words to the song!" Rei-chan teased giggling, whilst Mamoru-baka was trying so very hard not to laugh like a hyena as he continued to stare at me.

"Shut up!" I glared before he could even say anything. "It's not my fault God decided to flush his toilet!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Huh?" Mamoru and Rei looked to each other in confusion before looking back to me in confusion and raising an eyebrow, at which point I realised that that was a joke that was not to be shared.

"Oh wait, never mind." I tried to laugh it off, "That just was a conversation between me and my brain from before." I blurted again, realising I wasn't suppose to say that out loud either.

"Huh?" They said again, in the same confused way.

"Ahem... Never mind... So where is everybody?" I asked, quickly changing the subject before we were whisked into a conversation about toilets.

"Huh?" Mamoru-baka questioned yet again.

"Mamoru-baka," he frowned at my nickname for him, "I know your vocabulary doesn't stretch far, but I'm sure you can manage more than 3 letters." I teased with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes before speaking, "I meant what are you talking about? There aren't supposed to be any people here, the party at some club in the centre of the city." he informed us.

"Why the hell are we here then?" Rei-chan asked, irritably turning to me.

"NO! More importantly why are YOU here Baka!?" I said pointing suspiciously at Mamoru, no doubt he was up to no good!

"Oh, I was just stealing some stuff from the hotel while everyone was sleeping and you can't see what I've stolen because I turned it invisible and stuffed it in my magical ever expanding pants!" He declared, smiling smugly.

Although I knew that ever expanding pants and magical powers were impossibilities, it would be totally cool! I mean, you could like put a plane in your pants and fly, but everybody would think you actually have magical flying powers... Wow... Anyway, back to the point. I decided to humour his joke.

"REALLY because that's such a coincidence, I bought a mind reading brain the other day so that I could listen to peoples thoughts!"

"Ahhh really, what am I thinking about now OH Mystic Ondango?" he said in a amusing tone of voice, smirking when I yelled at him for calling me Ondango again.

"HMMMMM...YOU MY FRIEND ARE THINKING OF...UHHH...giving me your ever expanding pants!" I said, waving my hands around my head in a mysterious manner before pointing at him dramatically with my conclusion.

"HA...no chance" he responded, smirking at me.

"Eh...worth a shot, NO WAIT; Ok seriously, now your thinking of giving me the key to your room so I can get cleaned up, then giving me and Rei-chan a ride to this party WHILST holding your jacket above my head outside in the rain!" I said grinning sweetly.

"Well... I wasn't really thinking about that...but..." he said considering, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"I'll give you this cookie," I exclaimed, "It's kinda damp though." I added as an afterthought, pulling a random cookie out of my clutch bag

"What flavour?"

"Chocolate Chip."

"Double Chocolate Chip?"

"Triple."

"DEAL!" the closet chocoholic exclaimed in child-like excitement.

We exchanged cookie for key then Rei-chan and I headed to Mamoru-san's room, while he sat on top of the reception desk examining his cookie with a big grin across his face.

**_ HALF AN HOUR LATER _**

When I first saw the state I was in through Mamoru's bathroom mirror, I swear I nearly went into a coma, but anyway the point is that I've managed to re-do my hair and makeup and I look a lot better now.

"READY!" I announced happily, addressing Mamoru, who was just finishing off his cookie.

"Sorry Mamoru-san, I haven't eaten anything all day so I had that chocolate yoghurt at the back of your mini fridge." Rei-chan apologised as we approached him.

"Hmmm, strange, I swear that was vanilla when I put it in there?" he said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Rei-chan stared at Mamoru-san for a moment; he actually looked pretty serious. She then turned around and gagged. I, being me, laughed.

"So how do I look?" I questioned teasingly, grinning and doing a quick twirl. I blushed when I noticed Mamoru's genuinely appreciative gaze scanning my body before he met my eyes once more and grinned brightly.

"STUNNING MADAM, I may have to avert my gaze as I am not worthy of such beauty. Also if I do not I may start drooling and I don't want to get drool on this jacket." he said shielding his eyes.

"Why thank you kind, sir." I said laughing and curtsying, still slightly blushing.

I mean whether he was joking or not THE Chiba Mamoru did just say I look stunning! WOW! Any girl would be mad not to blush at that!

"Enjoy the cookie?" I asked, linking my arm through his.

"The best moment of my life." He nodded happily.

"Good...now you can get ready to shield me from the rain." I said grinning.

"My pleasure." He nodded, mirroring my grin, "Wouldn't want to let a girl like you get wet again." he said and I decided to take that as a compliment.

"Oh, before we go, you never told us. Why are you still here?" Rei-chan asked, remembering the previously un-answered question.

"AHEM" Mamoru cleared his throat awkwardly and I raised an eyebrow at him, "I may have perhaps AHEM locked myself in my bathroom AHEM!" he said looking rather embarrassed, "AHEM then fell asleep AHEM."

I burst out laughing, which was actually quite mean given all the compliments he had just given me.

"Maybe I should regurgitate that cookie and you can walk in the rain all the way to the club, which you don't even know of." he said glaring at me and trying not to smirk.

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL DARN IT!" I accused.

"I KNOW BUAHAH!" he laughed evilly and led me out of the doors, his jacket shielding my precious head (thankfully!).

**_ IN MAMORU'S CAR _**

Unfortunately, I was sitting in the back seat whilst Rei-chan got the front seat next to Mamoru-baka..er..san... We had been driving around for about 15 minutes and the rain had come to a halt. Mamoru's car was pretty cool and THANK GOD didn't smell like meat loaf. It actually smelt strongly of MANLYNESS.

After another 15 minutes or so despite the fact I was sitting in a famous dudes' car... I was seriously bored.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I questioned, growing impatient.

"But of course madam, Jed slipped some directions under my bedroom door when I was locked in the bathroom, so I could find my way when I got out." He informed proudly.

"Uh huh...yeah..." I said, realising one rather important issue, "So, ummm, where are those directions?" I asked looking around the car, as if expecting them to materialise before me.

"...DAMN IT!" he cried in defeat after a moment of silence, realising his error.

"OH GOD how could you forget the most important thing!?" Rei yelled, clearly a tad annoyed with his incompetence.

"The COOKIE distracted me! I can't concentrate on consuming a TRIPLE chocolate cookie AND picking up directions at the same time! NO ONE CAN RESIST ITS' CHOCOLATLEY GOODNESS! IT'S INHUMAN!" he declared dramatically, still somehow driving towards an unknown destination.

"NO, YOU'RE INHUMAN!" I cried immaturely, slumping in the back seat and pouting.

"NO, YOU ARE!" he argued back.

"NO, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOUUU!"

"CHILDREN! ENOUGH!" Rei cried over all our yelling, immediately silencing us.

There were a few moments of silence before, Mamoru decided to try to comfort us both. "Don't worry, I'll get us there. I read them before we left, so I can vaguely remember. Besides Jed would kill me if we didn't make it."

"Why?" Rei questioned curiously.

"He really wants you to be there I guess. He thinks you're cool, who wouldn't?" Mamoru said rather casually with a shrug.

"EEEEKKK REALLY ?" Rei squealed excitedly and turned to grin at me.

"Great, so IF we do make it there, you're just going to go off with Jed-san and I'll just be left on my own with random strangers around me... I'm scared already!" I whined, knowing that that was what was probably going to happen. But, in all honesty, I don't blame her. I mean if some famous dude wanted to hang out with me, I exactly wouldn't refuse... Unless it was Mamoru-baka. Then it's questionable.

"Nah, you can stick with me Odango! I'll protect you." Mamoru said turning round and smiling at me.

When he said and our eyes met in that moment, I swear my heart must have skipped a beat. And not because he had just taken his eyes of the road and hands off the wheel.

"Really?" I squeaked, I cleared my throat before I tried to speak again. "Why? Don't you have some other people to hang out with?" I questioned, frowning slightly. His expression changed slightly. It seemed as though his smile had almost dropped in that moment, but then he grinned at me again.

"Nah," he said nonchalantly, "they're all Jed's friends from way back and other random people like that. I won't even know half of them really..." He was still smiling at me but this time he had put his hands back on the wheel.

"YEAH OKAY THEN!" I cheered happily at the thought of being with Mamoru-san ALL NIGHT!

Wait, is that the thought that made me feel like I want to be sick? Nope, it was when I suddenly jolted forward as the car SLAMMED into the back of another one, causing us to come to a halt and Mamoru finally turned back around.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed, jamming his foot on the break.

"BAKA!" screamed NOT ME (for once!). Rei was holding onto the side of the car, a look of utter terror in her eyes and I'm pretty sure she would've killed Mamoru in that instant if she could have calmed herself down enough to release the car from her grip.

I would normally be screaming in a situation like this, but I was still too occupied of thinking about me and Mamoru together at the party together, all night! Nothing was going to bring my mood down...not even a car crash.

The car finally came to a stop and both Mamoru and Rei were silent and frozen to the spot.

"E-Everybody ok?" Mamoru stuttered shakily, looking at both of us with worry shining through his beautifully stormy blue eyes.

"Yeah... I think so." Rei stuttered in her nervous reply.

"Actually I'm a little thirsty." I replied casually, going into yet another daydream about Mamoru buying me a drink seeing as I was broke and couldn't afford it.

I shook my head and tried to focus, I had to stop being a goof! This was serious!

We all got out the car and ran to see who we had hit in front. Thankfully, there seemed to be no one in it but the dent on the rear was HUGE! Mamoru had seemed to have collided with a parked car - somehow - outside a club with strobe lights flashing all over the building.

"Well, I'm not saying we do anything illegal, but I say we run for the hills." I suggested with a nervous laugh.

"I agree with Usagi-chan." Rei said, which was rather surprising as she never agrees with me - we both have very different views on things.

Mamoru just stood there frozen staring at the car.

"Hello? Earth to Mamoru-baka! We've gotta hit the road, unless you wanna pay for it?" I said, shaking my hand in front of his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled suddenly and dropped to his knees, making me jump slightly. "THIS WAS JED'S PRESENT! IT'S RUNINED!"

"Wait, if that's Jadeite-san's new car, then this must be the club! YAY! We found it!" Rei cheered, brightening up.

"Uh oh, well that's not good..." I said, making a rather obvious statement. But I didn't know what else to say, what was the social protocol in comforting a man who had just crashed his car into his best friends' car, which was also his best friends' 21st birthday present? Sure, I felt sorry for him, on the other hand he should have really been watching the road... How the hell did he get his driving licence? Which actually made me wonder, does he even have a license?


	5. Chapter 5

"WAIT! We still have time to fix it! I'm a guy; I know how to do these sorts of things... Err I think..." Mamoru-baka announced not-so-confidently, which made me rather nervous. "Go in my trunk. I have a tool box in there!"

"Why do you have a tool box in your trunk?" Rei asked reasonably.

"When you drive like Mamoru-baka, you're going to need the tools a lot." I said sarcastically, walking to the trunk and taking out a small tool box.

After a while, when he'd decided what he was actually going to do, Mamoru started screwing and bashing things and trying to fix the broken bumper.

Suddenly, an uproar form inside the building echoed outside, and we realised that Jed and the gang must be coming out to look at the car. AHHHH!

"WORK FASTER DAMN IT! FASTER!" I yelled at Mamoru.

"I CAN'T!" He wailed, terror across his handsome face (and also a bit of grease).

Nephrite-san and Kunzite-san walked out the door first. Supposedly, they were used to Mamoru-baka crashing his car, because they took one look at the car and then the nervous smile Mamoru made towards them, with a hammer in one hand. They immediately stopped laughing, turned around and started pushing everyone back in.

"Well, I'm screwed." Mamoru said in defeat, standing up to face me and Rei-chan.

And this, I thought, was my time to be superwoman and SAVE THE DAY (cue dramatic music and wind machine). My dad used to be a mechanic and I used to watch him (sometimes), when I was a kid, fixing cars. I didn't actually fix anything (or touch anything) myself, but I'm pretty sure I could do a damn sight better than Mamoru-BAKA was attempting to do. Actually it was quite funny watching him, he was so cute.

"Give me the wrench!" I commanded.

"WHA?" Mamoru shot an astonished look at me, as if he'd never seen a girl do car work before.

"GIVE ME THE WRENCH, BAKA!" I yelled and he immediately gave me the wrench, but wouldn't take his astonished eyes off me.

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" Rei asked, seriously worried. "You know what happened last time you tried to fix something." Her face cringed with the memory.

"That was TOTALLY different!" I spewed, dismissing the comment with a casual wave of my hand.

No lie, it was quite different... But that's a long and police orientated story.

We heard Jed and everyone taking about the present from inside and it looked as if Nephrite and Kunzite couldn't hold them for long.

"REI-CHAN, you go talk to Jed! DISTRACT HIM!" Mamoru said still panicking and starting to push Rei towards the club doors.

"W-WHAAAA?! I CANT TALK TO JADEITE-SAN!" Rei yelled, shocked.

"Yes you can!" Mamoru insisted, still pushing her towards the club.

I felt quite sorry for Rei-chan; she wasn't the most confident person in this sort of situation, then again, she was more confident than me! But, anyway, Jadeite-san was like her dream guy and she couldn't just waltz up to him and start taking random crap.

Then again, she was our only hope.

As soon as she was forced into the club, I set down to my work; with Mamoru watching me like a nervous hawk.

**REI-CHAN'S POV**

ARRRRRG BAKA!

I can't talk to Ishi Jadeite-san! What the hell where they thinking?! Why should **I**suffer just because Mamoru-baka is a doofus driver and Usagi-chan is his doofus side-kick?

Look at me; I'm so nervous I'm starting to sound like Usagi-chan!

I was shaking and I could see Jadeite-san talking to some random dudes... I knew I had to go up and at least talk to him.

_What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he thinks I'm fat? What if he doesn't like my outfit? What's for breakfast tomorrow? OH NO TOAST! ...WAIT FOCUS, REI, FOCUS!_

"Hey Rei-chan!" Jadeite called from above the guys, gesturing me to come over.

"TOAST!" I said without thinking.

_DAMN IT!_

"No, my name's Jed, remember?" He said kindly. He was now right next to me and smiling at me in that amazing way that was making my legs feel like jelly.

I also felt pretty stupid when he said that... I know what his name is... I'm not stupid.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm just a bit flustered... That's all!" I said, laughing nervously and hoping I looked calmer than I felt.

"I'm glad you made it." he smiled and I felt that jelly-like motion in my legs again. "So, where're Usagi-chan and Mamoru?" He asked, glancing around me and making me panic.

Ok, when I panic, I can't think straight. The first thing that pops into my head comes out my mouth and, right now, I was not in a good situation.

"Uhhh... She's with... Uhhh... Mamoru-san of course... Yeah uhhh I just saw them... Uhhh kissing... OOPS!" I blurted out before clasping my hands over my mouth with wide eyes. I shrugged to myself, oh well, what's done is done. After all, I did think they liked each other... Even though they seem like sworn enemies sometimes; it's kind of cute.

"Really? I thought they liked each other." smiled Jadeite-san, "So Mamoru got out of the bathroom then?" He laughed while smirking. His smirk was cool. He was cool. Cooooooooooool.

"Yep, but I have no doubt he'll do it again." I said with a smile and Jadeite-san laughed, making me feel somewhat more relaxed.

"Yeah, you know Rei-chan, I think you're really cool. I'd really like to hang out with you sometime." He said out of the blue and I froze, wide eyed.

"Y-you mean like a d-d-date?" I stammered in disbelief, a smile starting to form it's way on my face.

"Yeah," he shrugged, smiling too, "why not?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He liked me! WOW, it was the most amazing feeling I have ever had. I take it back, this was an ace idea of Mamorus'. I just hope that he and Usagi-chan were getting on with the car ok.

**Usagi-chan's POV**

"So it's lefty tighty, righty loosey..." I said to myself, while trying to screw the bumper back on to the car.

"Hmm, got to hand it to you Odango, you seem to really know what you're doing." Mamoru-baka nodded, "I must say I'm impressed."

We were both now covered in grease and quite tired. Rei-chan seemed to be doing her job well (thank god!).

"Hold on, just one more bolt and...DONE!" I said, jumping up and clapping my hands excitedly, while Mamoru bent down to examine the car.

"WOW, IT'S LIKE NEW! THANKS ONDANGO!" He said, picking me up and hugging me, spinning me around while returning to his hyper mood. I cheered happily with him.

Unfortunately, the bumper started to make noises, causing us to freeze in the middle of our hug and stare at the car in fear.

CRASH!

The bumper fell back to the floor and took some of the exhaust with it, which ruined some of the under wiring... which made lots of other things go boom. And, soon enough, the car started to leak smoke out of its bonnet.

"AHHHH IT'S EVEN MORE WRECKED THAN BEFORE!" Mamoru cried, panic returning as he dropped me rather unceremoniously onto the floor (giving me a bruised bottom might I add!) and grabbing at his hair in horror.

"OHHH I remember now, it's RIGHTY righty, LEFTY loosey." I corrected, getting to my feet and feeling rather guilty. I tried to brush off what dirt I could from my dress, but it was a bit pointless. My drycleaners were not going to be happy with me.

Back to the matter at hand; I felt absolutely terrible and also rather panicky, as I was going to have to explain to Jed-san why his present was demolished.

"BAKA! NOOO! I CAN FIX THIS! I CAN FIX THIS!" I yelled picking up a hammer and bashing the bonnet.

Not really sure what I was trying to achieve by this, and it's probably not my smartest idea so far... But I couldn't stop myself! I felt so horrid for ruining it in the first place (actually, it was Mamoru-baka's idiot driving that got us into this mess), so I had this sudden overpowering urge to fix it...by apparently bashing the hell out of it with a hammer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mamoru cried in horror, trying to pull me back away from the car.

A screeching started to bubble up from the car bonnet and we both stopped; me with the hammer on the bonnet and Mamoru with his hands wrapped around my waist, in the process of trying to pull me away.

And then, BOOM! The car bonnet exploded into a huge ball of smoke, with a tremendous bang, sending me and Mamoru flying onto the pavement behind us. He huddled me to his body protectively, while his eyes were clenched shut in fear.

Is this a bad moment to admire how muscley his body feels against me?

...

Yes, yes it is. FOCUS USAGI!

We both looked a complete monstrosity, like we'd just been working down a mine all day; all red and sweaty, covered in grease and sooty remnants from the explosion. Pretty sure I had a few burns on my legs too... As for the car, well... Enough said.

Lying on the floor next to Mamoru, his hands still wrapped around me in a protective motion, I could only weakly utter one phrase to break the wide eyed silence:

"Ta daaa"

**Rei-chan's POV**

Jed-kun and I were just arranging somewhere to go out together, I was having so much fun! He was like the coolest guy in the world, but a huge BANG echoed outside; causing everyone to stop and head towards the doors to see what was going on.

"What was that?" Jed-kun said to no one in particular.

It took a few minutes to register what it could be, but then I groaned in realisation: Mamoru-baka and Usagi-baka.

I quickly pushed my way through the crowd, Jed-kun trying to keep up with me. I was hoping nothing too serious had happened. Why did I leave them on their own? WHY!?

I finally made it outside to the front of the crowd, where there was quite a sight for my eyes to behold.

"Oh my god..." was all I could utter in shock.

Usagi-chan and Mamoru-baka were lying on the pavement, arms around each other, covered in dirt and grease and a few visible bleeding scratches and burns. But the car had been basically reduced to a pile of rubble.

I could not believe my eyes.

No, seriously I couldn't! I had to rub them and blink several times just to be sure that this was real. Seriously, how can 2 people single-handedly destroy a car in a matter of minutes?

It's literally impossible!

All they did was give a nervous smile to me and slowly rose from the ground, Mamoru even being gentlemanly enough to help Usagi to her feet. But now was not the time to be complimenting his polite behaviour.

They had some BIG explaining to do!

I walked up to them and, thankfully, Jed hadn't reached the front of the line yet. They looked rather funny, but I realised that this was not the time, nor place, to be laughing my socks off when they could have actually been seriously hurt. Though, it's not my fault they look like cave men.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I cried, flapping my arms around dramatically, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FIX THIS?!"

"It's ok Rei-chan, the car's just a bit...destroyed...ahem." Usagi tried to explain before looking down at the floor in shame.

"WHAT PART OF THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE OK?! HOW IS **ANY **OF THIS OK?! Oh, what are you going to tell Jed-kun?" I asked worriedly, actually feeling really sorry for him. This was from all the guys in the band, so it was probably his only decent birthday present.

Is it just me, or does it seem to be that people you invite to your birthday party give rubbish presents, like bath oils, that you don't even use? So you just shove them to the back of your wardrobe. It's a genuine shame that his only awesome present been blown up by his best friend.

BAKA!

"WE, meaning me and Ondago-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA!"

"-arent going to tell him anything." Mamoru said, ignoring Usagi's furious interruption as an evil smile snaked its' way onto his face... It was one of those smiles that say: 'even though I've just managed to blow up a car, I have a plan that just might work and prove I'm not such an idiot after all'.

"Huh?" I said, raising an eyebrow and very curious about the plan that was to set them free of guilt.

This can only end badly...

"YOU are going to distract Jed, while me and Ondango-"

"USAGI!" Usagi-chan screeched furiously.

Again, Mamoru ignored her and continued anyway, "-are going to... PUSH THIS CAR TO MEXICO!" He finished triumphantly.

"... We are?" Usagi questioned, "But, isn't that like, all the way in Asia?" she said, slightly confused at either:

A) Where Mexico is located

OR

B) How the hell they were gonna push it. But i wasn't quite sure.

Mamoru and I stared at Usagi for a few moments.

"Ondango, Mexico is in...just push the car." Mamoru finally said to Usagi, sympathetically patting her on her head between her ondango buns in a very patronising manner. She glared at him before rolling her eyes and taking up her position to begin their epic journey.

I knew she wasn't good at geography, but I didn't know she was that stupid! I mean, Mexico! How can she not know where MEXICO was? By the sounds of it, I suspected that Mamoru didn't know either. I find this rather scary but I knew this wasn't time to educate them.

They both turned around and began to attempt to push the cars skeleton towards the main road. God knows where they were actually going, but they just really wanted to hide it.

"WAIT how do I distract him **again**!?" I yelled in panic. I could see Jed's head bobbing up and down from the crowd, like a jack in the box, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

"HEY I JUST BLEW UP A CAR, I DONT THINK YOU REALLY WANT MY ADVICE!" Usagi called out to me.

She was right...never thought I'd say that.

Jed-kun was rapidly approaching the front of the crow, pushing his way through and I started to panic. I needed something SOOOOO fascinating to boys that he will be more interested in me than ANYTHING else - especially this particular incident that everyone was fussing over.

I thought about it for a moment, I mean what do guys like better than cars and explosion and stuff? Then I got it. It was rather inappropriate but it was my...actually no MAMORU-BAKA AND USAGI-BAKA'S only hope.

**Usagi-chan's POV**

Me and Mamoru-baka were pushing the remains of the car towards the road, in hope of getting it to the other side. That way, Jed-san wouldn't notice it. I was in absolute tatters! My heart was racing, I stank of grease and sweat, and all I could taste was smoke. I felt like I'd fallen out of a hot air balloon and just kept falling and falling with no end.

And I was not one of the strongest people in the world, as you can imagine, so I mainly relied on Mamoru to push the heap of metal... but we weren't exactly going anywhere fast.

It was quite a quiet road we were on, and not many cars would be passing by at this hour. So we thought we would be ok if we just wheeled it out to the middle of the road for now.

Thinking back, no offence to Mamoru-baka, but his plan was scaring the flab out of me! But I guess we had no other choice... I mean, I'm not exactly going to go up to Jed-san and say: 'Hey, I know we've only known each other for a bit and you were super nice by inviting me to your 21st, but I might have kind of just destroyed your big birthday present... and I've probably destroyed your whole party along with it... not to mention your life'.

I'm sooo dead!

"Just a little further..." Mamoru panted to me.

"WHAT THE...?! BAKA! We've only pushed it a few centimetres from where it was last!" I complained in response. The fact that the car wouldn't just ROLL was the WORST!

"I'm just trying to be positive!" he snapped.

POSITIVE! HOW CAN ANYONE STAY POSOTIVE IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS! NEVER MIND SANE!

I quickly looked back to see how Rei-chan was getting on with the whole distraction thing, and I actually nearly tripped over and whacked my head on the trunk from what I saw.

SHE WAS KISSING HIM!

I mean, I guess I can see it from her point of view... What's a girl suppose to do? May as well use the power that God gave women over men to its' full ability.

GO REI-CHAN! WOOOO!

"ONDANGO! FOCUS!" Mamoru-baka yelled, upon seeing I was turned away and not pushing.

"RIGHT!" I snapped my head forward and put all my effort into the pushing again, forgetting to correct Mamoru-baka on my name.

"OK..." he panted, "We're at the edge. So I want you to use all of your strength and push this lean, mean, grilling machine to the other side of the road as fast as your stumpy legs can go!" Mamoru said through gritted teeth, giving me a reassuring smile.

At this point, though I felt nervous, I was also quite amused... and offended at what he had just said... But I'll get him for it later.

I nodded to him and we began our dangerous venture into a place known as:...A ROAD!

I pushed as hard as I could and, strangely, we were moving rather fast. Despite the fact that I was hot, sweaty and out of breath (but I guess you can't really look good when dealing with mechanical stuff) we were almost half way there!

My (and I think Mamoru's too) spirits were lifted. We made a car explode and were gonna get away with it! ACE!

Only, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get seriously bad pulled muscles after this... But I bet I've lost like, 2 pounds! MORE ACE! WOOOO!

And Rei-chan got to kiss Jed-san, even if it was only to distract him - but I know she wanted to anyway. MORE MORE ACE! WOOO!

**_2 MINUTES LATER..._**

So we'd finally reached the half way point and my arms felt like they were going to drop off.

"B-Baka" I panted, "B-break time?"

"F-five" pant pant, "minutes." he gasped, collapsing to the floor behind the car and I followed him.

Ok, I know this was like a SERIOUSLY inappropriate time to be thinking this but: that baka looks really hot right now! Sweat and grease was a good look for him! Shame that I looked like a cow that had just given birth (minus the calves).

NO BAD ME! FOCUS!

Rei must have taken a few breaks from kissing Jed-san by now, I mean you can't kiss a guy you barely know for over 5 minutes straight. I owed her my life right now, although if this plan fails, I may not have a life to owe her.

GOD HELP US!

"O-ok, another metre or so to go... Let's do it!" Mamoru panted through gritted teeth, rising to his feet and getting ready to push it for a second time.

I groaned in pain but I couldn't leave him to do it himself, not that I was much help to start with. Nevertheless, I got up off my, probably now slightly slimmer, arse and got ready.

"Ok after three...2...1...3, HEAVE!" He said, with a mighty push.

However, things don't always go the way they are planned, do they?

We were just about to push it when a noise came from further down the road. I was so tired that my vision had gone blurry, so I had to strain my eyes to see what was coming. I really wished I was blind at that point.

A HUGE and I mean a WHOPPER of a lorry coming down the road at a EXTREMELY HIGH SPEED.

Shit, crap and epic buggeration...

I froze, I just couldn't move. Even though I was sweating, I felt like I was I was in the Arctic.

"SHIT, USAKO, GET OUT THE WAY!" Mamoru yelled, pulling me away as we both fell to the ground away from the car. Again, he huddled me close to his body in a protective manner and was squinting his eyes shut in fear.

I peaked over his shoulder at the driver of the lorry and there didn't seem to be one there, but he must have been looking for something on the floor he'd dropped.

Mamoru looked more mortified than any of the spectators.

**Rei-chan's POV**

I was kissing Jed-kun, which was totally awesome! I mean who wouldn't love kissing Ishi Jadeite-kun? But the best thing was he seemed to like it too. YEEEY WE'RE ALL WINNERS AT THIS PARTY...well, minus Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san.

Suddenly, I heard a distant: SHIT USAKO and I cringed double time, reluctantly pulling away from Jadeite.

I know they said distract him, but when I saw what was going on, I was too shocked to do anything other than watch them.

"Hey, isn't that Usagi-chan and Mamoru?" Jadeite asked, peering into the smoke.

"Unfortunately." I affirmed, sighing.

Mamoru had just grabbed Usagi and dived to the side of the pavement, leaving the remaining car in the middle of the road when a lorry, with seemingly no one driving it, sped down towards them.

BANG!

**Usagi-chan's POV**

Just BANG.

That was it.

No explosion.

No fire.

No nothing.

BANG!

Rather anti-climactic after all that really...

The car stuck to the lorry like glue and was just carried off down the road. I was horrified, THAT DAMN LORRY WAS STEALING OUR BROKEN CAR!

Mamoru shot up, leaving me on the ground, and started running down the road after it, waving his hands around like loon trying to get the lorry to stop.

"HEY! DUDE! MY CAR... COME BACK... MY CARS STUCK TO YOUR BONNET!" He yelled rather amusingly.

The weird thing was... he kept chasing it. He just kept running. I don't know what he had to have been thinking, but who in their right mind would try and outrun a lorry?! IT'S CRAZY!

And there he went... Just disappearing into the horizon, with the screeching noise of the car on the lorry.

He shouldn't have bothered. All that was going to be left, once that lorry was through with it, was a few ashes. (Although, if we're lucky, we may be able to salvage a door or maybe a headlight and sell it on eBay!)

"MY CAR... HELP... MY GOD DAMN CAR!" I could still hear distantly.

I gulped and then turned to where Jed-san, Rei-chan...and about 3 dozen other people were staring me.

"H-happy birthday Jadeite-san." I managed to laugh nervously, with an awkward and cheesy grin.

I wonder if Mamoru will ever return?


	6. Chapter 6

I was behind the safety of my desk once again after the _slightly_ destructive and crazy night. I hate it when you get that one in a million chance of making new and exciting friendships and then everything just goes BANG right in front of you. I mean I guess it's just life; it happens to me all the time. I just don't understand why all my broken friendships have to end up in explosions?

Does God really hate me that much?

After Mamoru-baka ran after the car, everyone was sat there staring at me like I was some sort of alien; so I started to panic. When I panic, I do stupid things: **giving**.

Giving Jed-san a: 'Free HairCut Coupon' and saying Happy Birthday, then pegging it back to my house is wrong on so many levels.

It's insulting for a start; I may as well have gone up to him and said: 'hey Jed-san, did you know your hair's bloody hideous? In fact, my GRANDAD has better hair than you - and he's 90! HAHAH'. I don't particularly like his hair though... I mean, it's ok, but he's cut it kind of weird; like he cut it himself when he was drunk.

Anyway back to the point, I've not seen or spoken to anyone since I ran. I literally have had NO SLEEP what so ever; I was up all night planning the many apologies I had to make. So I was straining my eyes to stay awake, while waiting to put my plans into action. Actually, I was also wondering whether I should: 'put my plan into action' because, well, look where my plans got me last night?

Also, in-between my apology brain storms, I thought about where the hell Mamoru-baka went? There was no way he could've possibly caught up with that lorry (truck, for all you Americans).

But I kept visualising him barging through the entrance doors, holding the squished car above his head, wind machine blowing and looking like some superhero you see on kids cartoons shouting: 'I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE CAR'S CORPSE BUHAHAHHAHA'

Although that's just a vision and if that happened, I would eat a slab of concrete with a knife and fork...BLINDFOLDED HA!

I was seriously struggling keeping my head buoyant in the air and often found that it would drop down and bang so hard on the desk that I knocked myself out for a few minutes at a time.

So, as you can imagine, by now I was delirious and felt like someone had just bashed my head with a frying pan - like on Tom and Jerry. All my senses were mixed up too; I kept thinking I could smell my great uncle (he has some serious B.O problems that you don't really want to know about).

Suddenly, I saw someone come in; my eyes couldn't quite make out who it was though; they came up to the register desk and said something but to me it sounded like 'NIGHT FEVER NIGHT FEVER! WOOO'

**Mamoru-san's POV**

PHEW! I'd been chasing that god damn lorry all night and had finally returned to the hotel. I saw Usako at the desk as usual; she looked kind of dazed though. Even her adorable ondango's seemed to be drooping atop her head.

Can't really blame her; last night was pretty crazy. She probably feels awful, just like I did after the first 5 minutes of chasing that car. She shouldn't, though. It's all my fault and I really need to apologise for roping her into it. I should really have gotten my licence taken away years ago.

But I didn't...

WOOOO! GO ME!

I walked up and said hi but she was muttering something under her breath and her eyes kept drooping down.

I leant in closer to see if I could make out what she was saying:

"No... Go away... No night fever... Night fever night feverrrrrrrr grrrrr grrrrrrrr"

I LOVE THAT SONG!

I was sooo tempted to join in, but she looked like she was going to pass out. So, obviously worried about her, I did the only thing a man should do in a weird situation like this...: I poked her in the head.

Poke poke...POKEEEEEE

She rocked straight back whilst her eyes shut and then like a lifeless doll collapsed on the floor.

AHHHHHH!

Now what's a man suppose to do?

**Usagi-chan's POV**

I felt someone continuously poke me in the middle of my forehead like a god damn door bell.

WHO POKES A CLEARLY HALF UNCONCIOUS PERSON IN THE FOREHEAD!?

The rest just went black, I probably passed out from sleep deprivation again. Ohhh well, it wasn't life threatening and (fingers crossed) I get to miss an hour or two of work this way. YEEEY FOR UNCONCIENOUSNESS!

I've never really blacked out before, so it was actually kinda weird. I didn't really know what was supposed to happen, but all I could feel the whole way through my journey was: POKE POKE POKE.

It just wouldn't stop! I screamed like mad for it to stop and it wouldn't! ARGGGGGG WHY POKE, WHY!?

As much as I didn't want to, I tried to come round and put this poking to a halt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, opening my eyes to a black haired goof with a pointy stick; his face literally inches from mine.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and fell backwards onto his butt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, jumping up to my feet and cowering in fear. I thought this random person was going to beat me to death with that deadly twig - or worse!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...hi"

I re-focused my eyes and then had a sudden realisation:

"MAMORU-BAKA!? WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S WITH THE STICK!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHERE'S THE CAR!? ... AHHH! WHERE'RE THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR PANTS!?" I screamed in horror, pointing to the missing half of his pants; revealing one quite muscular and VERY LONG leg for all the world to see.

"Ondango..." he said in a cautious voice that sounded like he was talking to a crazy person who may attack him at any moment, which is exactly what he was doing really. "**One**: Calm down I'm not going to rape and or attack you. **Two**: You should NEVER go anywhere without a stick in your back pocket. **Three**: For the time being, I live here apparently. **Four**: ...I don't actually know... HOWEVER, I _HAVE_ MANAGED TO OBTAIN THESE LETTERS FROM THE LICENCE PLATE! BUHAHAHAH! Genius? I think so!" He said triumphantly holding up the letter 'K' next to 'B' and bit of an 'R' at the edge.

I was still too shocked to talk; I just stood there and stared, wide eyed.

"Oh, and the pants? ... Eheheh, well I SOOOO nearly caught up to that truck! IN FACT, I actually managed to grab the back of it a bit. But when I swung my leg up to hop on the back, my pants got caught. LUCKY ME! I managed to keep half of them!" He said, smiling and looking quite proud of himself. "But, hell, has this town changed or what? I mean seriously they never seen a guy with half a pair of pants on before? Jeeez..."

I began to relax and actually laugh a bit. It was amazing how Mamoru did that. When things were at their worst, or at least seemed to be, he has a way of making me smile. That's one of his not-so-many good qualities.

"I'm sorry." I finally gasped, my body relaxing and flopping onto the reception desk.

"What? For the pants? Wasn't your fault; I mean it's not like you pushed me into the lorry, therefore ripping them in half. Besides, they were buy ONE get SEVEN free at Bargin Mart. I've got six other pairs. If you want to try and fix them, though, you can. I won't stop you... But you'll have to go and find the other half first..."

"MAMORU-BAKA! NO!" I yelled, stopping him talking about his pants and glaring at him.

"Huh? The pants aren't that hideous! Now you've insulted them! APOLOGISE!" He smirked, pointing at his pant covered leg.

I stared at him for a few moments before I started to laugh. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop.

"No, Mamoru-baka, I meant I'm sorry about last night." I said finally, getting my first apology of the day out.

"Why? It was my fault." He said confused.

"No it wasn-... Well, yeah it pretty much was. But is still feel guilty so if there's ANYTHING I can do make it up to you just tell me." I smiled.

"Did you hear that pants? ... Anything." he said.

At this particular point, I didn't know what scared me more: the fact he was talking to his pants, or the evil grin that had now consumed his face.

"Hmmm... Well, you could let me take you out for the day... You know, as _friends_." He said, leaning forward nearer to me and adding the last part as a bit of an afterthought. That stupid smirk still plastered on his beautiful face.

"Would the pants have to come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and grinning at him.

"Well, I can take them off if you want. But I thought I was meant to woo you a bit first?" He said with a raise of his eyebrow before bending down and starting to pull them off, revealing more of his Loony Tunes boxers.

"BAKA! What do you think you're doing?!" I cried, shielding my eyes while I blushed slightly. He smirked and pulled them back up.

"So that's a yes?"

"I guess so... As long as you agree to keep your pants on!" I warned, glaring at his stupid smirk as I lowered my hands, "...but how is that me doing something for you?" I asked, confused at his proposal.

"Well... You could buy me a RED BULL?" He suggested, perking up even more.

I rolled my eyes and went to the vending machine at the side of the lobby. He followed close behind, watching me as I put the money in and pressed the numbers in the keypad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT SUGAR FREE!" He cried, dramatically dropping to his knees.

"HAHA DEAL WITH IT!" I said evilly, smirking at him as the can dropped down and I took it.

"WHAT THE...?! I CAN'T DRINK THIS! THIS IS...WELL IT'S JUST INHUMAN!" He complained, completely shocked that I had even suggested him drinking this healthier option.

"Fine, I'll drink it." I shrugged, opening the can and taking a sip while his stormy-blue eyes watched my every movement.

Then, bizarrely, he pulled out a slightly dented can of red bull from the remaining back pocket of his pants.

"WHAT THE... WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?" I said in disbelief, pointing at the can of Red Bull he now held.

"What? I always carry one with me." he shrugged, taking a sip.

"SO YOU MANAGED TO SAVE A CAN OF RED BULL, BUT YOU DIDN'T MANAGE TO SAVE YOUR PANTS?" I gaped.

"...Yeah, what's your point?" he said blankly, taking another sip.

I just stared at him for a few moments before I burst into laughter. There's nothing else I could have really done but laugh right now.

"Ahhhh, Red Bull goodness." He sighed happily, polishing off the can in a matter of seconds. "So, I'll go get changed now, then I'll meet you down here and we'll head out." He grinned.

"Sure, I'll just go tell my boss." I said, smiling before we turned our separate ways.

When I reached the reception desk, I looked back to make sure Mamoru had gone. Then I did a little happy dance in the middle of the reception.

It was actually more of a cross between a chicken clucking and the Hokey Kokey, but who cares?! I was ecstatic! Who wouldn't be? I HAVE A DATE WITH THE CHIBA MAMORU!

Ok, so he said 'as friends', but still, it basically was! I couldn't really understand why I was so bothered though... I mean, I didn't even like him that much did I?

**_HALF AN HOUR LATER_**

I was still waiting in the reception for Mamoru-baka to come down. I had been so excited that, at first, I couldn't keep still and found myself pacing around the reception room like a headless chicken. However, now I was just bored...and slightly hungry.

Eventually, Jadeite-san came bouncing into the reception room. However, as soon as his eyes spotted me dancing around the room, his face stiffened and his bounce turned into a stomp.

At this moment, it was time for me to make one of the most important decisions of my life. Here was the choice of how I could choose to apologise:

1) Politely pull him to one side and give him a long explanation into what happened and why in hopes that he will understand and forgive me-however this may take some time.

_OR_

2) BEG for forgiveness

Now, usually, I would do the humane thing and simply just apologise... However, today I was feeling strangely lazy and concluded that this would take too long. Besides, I've got nothing to lose going with the slightly risky number 2.

"OHHH JADEITE-ONIISAN! OH THE SHAME! I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I cried as I plummeted to my knees in front of him.

He was slightly taken back at first but, once he'd got the gist of what I was doing, his face went stern again and he looked away with a proud grunt, as if my face was too HIDEOUS to look at (which it probably was... I feel sorry for him), and folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

I now decided it was an appropriate time to head to stage 2 of my grovelling:

"IT WAS ALL MAMORU-BAKA'S FAULT! I SWEAR!" I screamed tugging on his stripy pants, "FORGIVE ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ... Within reason." I added quietly as a bit of an afterthought.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sure you have a perfectly reasonable explanation for last night; however, the point is that YOU RUINED MY 21ST!" He said, now looking me in the eyes and frowning.

"I know," I sniffed, "I know! I feel really bad Jed-oniisan, believe me! How can I ever make it up to you?" I said to him, rising to my feet and being a bit more human.

"You could buy me a new car." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. After all, since Mamoru-baka destroyed his first one, and then successfully destroyed the second one too... he was a bit car-less.

"WHAAA?!" I blurted, astonished... As if I could afford a new car!

I could barely afford to run my own! NOT TO WORRY THOUGH! I don't like to boast, but I am a slightly AMAZING at negotiation-ist.

"A bike?" I countered hopefully.

"A motor bike."

"A scooter."

"An electric scooter."

"Rollarskates." I said, getting cheaper and cheaper.

"Rollarskates with all accessories." He countered without missing a beat.

"1 ROLLARSKATE!"

"2 ROLLARSKATES!"

"1 ROLLARSKATE AND A SOCK!"

"1 ROLLARSKATE AND 2 SOCKS!"

"1 ROLLARSKATE, 1 SOCK and SOME VERY WARM GUMMY BEARS! FINAL OFFER JED-ONIISAN!"

"NEVER!"

This was proving harder than I had anticipated. HOW COULD ANYONE REFUSE GUMMY BEARS! I had one last attempt.

"...You know, you could just come with me and Mamoru-baka for the day. We're planning to go somewhere nice...all expenses paid." I said giving a cheesy grin.

"A trip out, all expenses paid, if I can bring 1 other person?" He said raising an eyebrow and grinning at me.

"...AGH! FINE! So you're my friend again?" I said pouting.

"Of course." He said smiling and chuckling slightly.

"YEEEY...but uh, who are you going to bring?" I asked nervously.

He looked down at his feet and blushed slightly. As if I didn't know who he was going to say!

"... Well, you know I was just thinking... AHEM... Rei-chan." He said quietly, refusing to look me in the eyes, which was probably a good thing because I had a massive grin on my face that went ear to ear.

I was so happy for them really! It was sweet; Rei-chan admired everyone in the Earthian Knights; so it was cool that she could actually be getting together with one of them. I was happy for her... Maybe a bit jealous too.

"OHHHHH it couldn't be the beautiful REI-CHAN heheh." I teased him, which was actually rather mean considering he looks so cute when he's embarrassed and he had just forgiven me for destroying his car and ruining his 21st birthday the night before... I was kinda pushing my luck really!

"Shut up Usagi-chan. I could tease you all the same!" He said in defence.

"HA how so?" I challenged, confidently folding my arms and waiting for a reasonable response.

"OHHHHH you weren't going to go out with MAMORU on your own, were you now?" He said, imitating me and raising his hands to cup his face in a girly manner.

"HOW DARE YOU! Me and Mamoru-baka are just friends." I said, frowning.

"Speaking of Mamoru, where is he?"

"... I don't know." I scanned the area as I realised Mamoru had now been gone for over an hour.

I hoped he hadn't bailed on me. That would be awful - especially in front of Jed-oniisan. I knew it was too good to be true! Why would THE Chiba Mamoru want to go out with me...in PUBLIC!

"BUAHAHAHAH MAMORU SAID IT WAS A STUPID IDEA!" Jed said, triumphantly whipping a green coloured contraption out of his pants.

"...Onii-san, what's with the walkie talkie?"

"Well after his unpleasant experience with being locked in the bathroom, I decided to give him the other walkie talkie just in case the EVIL bathroom captured him AGAIN!" He said proudly, raising it high in the air like he'd just won a trophy or something.

"...ever heard of a cell phone?" I said bluntly stating the obvious.

"...shut up this is WAYY COOLER!" Jed justified indignantly.

Honestly! Boys and their toys; I bet if it were a life or death situation, Mamoru-baka and Jed-oniisan would choose a dodgy walkie talkie over the latest cell phone. Idiots.

**_Chhhhhhhhh...Mamoru? Come in Mamoru...chhhhhh...Jed here..._**

**_Chhhhhhhhhhhhh...YO!...chhhhhhh...IT WORKS!_**

I was astonished it actually worked!

**_CHHHHH...I TOLD YOU, YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!...CHHH_**

**_chhhhhhhh...Sorry, I humbly apologise. THIS IS LIKE THE COOLEST THING EVER!...chhhh_**

**_CHHHHH...I KNOW ISN'T IT JUST THE BEST? ...CHHH_**

"JADEITE-ONIISAN!" I shouted, realising that this was going nowhere fast. I snatched the contraption out of Jed's hands in order to start my rant to Mamoru-baka.

**_CHHHHHH...WHERE...THE HELL ARE YOU?...CHHH_**

**_CHHHHHHHH...That you Jed?...CHHHHH_**

**_CHHHHHH...NO IT'S USAGI! WHERE ARE YOU?...Chhhhh_**

**_CHHHH... Ahhh Ondango! How I've missed your sweet voice...which sounds strangley like Jeds...CHHH_**

**_CHHHHHHHHH...WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING MY VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A MAN? AND DON'T CALL ME ONDANGO! ...wait, are you going to answer my question? Look if you're not down here in five minutes than me, Jed-oniisan and Rei-chan are going out WITHOUT YOU! GOT IT? ...chhhhh_**

**_CHHHHHHH...WHAAAAA I thought me and Jed were playing and hide and seek?...chhhhh_**

"ONIISAN!?" I cried, turning to Jadeite and expecting some kind of explanation.

"What? I challenged him to a game of hide and seek but I got tired of looking for him." he said shrugging, then snatching the walkie talkie off my gasp.

**_CHHHHHHHHH...DUDE, can I just say, you're like a LEGEND at hide and seek!...CHHHHH_**

**_CHHHHHH...DUH! TELL ME SOMETHING I DONT KNOW! ...CHHHH_**

I felt like I was at a primary school teaching 4 year olds how to communicate properly. Once again, I grabbed the walkie talkie from Jed.

**_CHHHHHHH... Ok, let me put it another way; GET DOWN HERE OR...I'LL SMASH THIS WALKIE TALKIE! TO BITS BUHAHAH!...CHHH_**

**_CHHHHH.,...WHA? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that cost me a whole 100 YEN! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!...CHHHHH_**

(For those of you who don't know how to use Google, 100 Yen is just over a dollar... Anyway, CARRYING ON...)

The genius had forgotten to switch the walkie talkie off, so we could hear the rustling he was making, trying to get out of where he was hiding. Probably in a closet or something simple minded like that.

The noises coming out of the talkie were continuous breaths from Mamoru, as if he was scaling a wall and banging like on metal.

**_Chhhhhh...HUP HUU HUP...uh oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...f*ck... chhhhhhhh..._**

"ONIISAN! What the hell is he doing?" I gasped as his scream echoed through the walkie talkie.

"I don't know, he's probably got his fly caught on the bed sheets ...again." He said shrugging as I giggled a bit at this thought.

We waited a bit, then Mamoru's walkie talkie went off completely. I was really starting to get worried about him. I was soooo looking forward to going out with him, strange as it may sound, and now it sounds more like we'll be taking a trip to the hospital or something like that.

Suddenly, we started to hear loud bangs on the ceiling as it there were giant rodents up there.

"Usagi-chan...your ceiling's broken." Jed stated simply, looking up.

"Ceilings can't break, doofus. It's probably just rats or something." I said nonchalantly, trying to ignore it. To be quite honest, I didn't care about the structure of this building – that's not my job! If the ceiling just so happens to collapse... Well, it's nothing to do with me.

"RATS! EEEEKKKK!" Jed screeched.

The banging kept on getting louder and I know I was just joking before, but now I was starting to plan my escape route in my head - just in case the ceiling did collapse.

The banging seemed to stop above the big vent hole above my head.

"Shhhh, Jed-oniisan, it's up there." I whispered, pointing and pulling him closer just in case I needed a shield.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, something burst open the vent's grate and toppled down from above. Unfortunately for me, I was right under the vent hole. I reflexively shut my eyes and prepared for whatever it was falling down.

"AHHHH ONIISAN HELP! GIANT RATS!" I screeched during my last few seconds standing.

I felt a great weight throw me down to the ground and my body shattered against the carpet.

THUD!

I still had my eyes tightly shut fearing the worst. I guess I didn't feel too bad, I was just scared what had landed on me.

All was silent until...

"DUDE!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

As soon as I heard this voice my eyes shot open to see none other than Mamoru-baka sat on top of me.

"MAMORU! Dude, that was you? We thought it was something like giant rats for a minute there!" Jed said, laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! MAMAORU-BAKA!" I screeched.

"Huh? Who was that?" he said, looking around slightly oblivious that there was a woman underneath him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA!" I cried, now resorting to the slapping technique, which he responded to sharply.

"ONDANGO!? GOD I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" He gasped, finally getting up and offering his hand to me.

I took it gratefully, stood up and brushed myself down

"Are you ok?" Jed-oniisan asked with concern.

"I've just had a 15 stone man fall from the sky and land on me with great force... Of course I'm ok." I said, giving them a sarcastic look.

I recomposed myself quickly because, after all, someone falling on you can really give you quite a shock.

"Baka, can I ask you something...WHY WERE YOU IN THE VENT?!"

"Duh! Hiding! Hence the name: 'HIDE and seek'." he stated, emphasising the hide.

"WOW awesome hiding place! You are truly the king of this game!" Jed said, giving Mamoru a high five.

"You squeezed yourself into a vent for a game?" I said in disbelief.

"Ondango, my petite pal, you have yet to learn the art of hide and seek. Now please don't be jealous of my amazing FLEXIBLE VENT SQUEEZING POWERS... I may just teach you someday." He said, patting my head between my hair buns patronisingly and smirking.

I glared at him a bit before I gave in to his childish humour and smiled, whilst rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"I shall hold you to that." I said stupidly...but actually if you think about it, being able to squeeze into a vent could be a handy thing to learn in life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY WALKIE TALKIE!" Mamoru screamed, suddenly in distress.

He saw...

He dived...

He snatched...

He hugged...

He talked...

**_CHHHHHH... Does it still work? ...CHHHHHH_**

We heard the response from the walkie talkie Jed was still holding next to me.

"WHOOOO I AM A LUCKY MAN!" Mamoru shouted, throwing his arms up in success.

He was such a kid but, strangely, I liked it. I was also the immature one growing up and because my mom and dad owned a business and expected me to act 'professional'. It was kind of weird, but that was clearly boring as hell so I grew up rebelling against being, well...sane. I've never really met anyone my age who just as immature and its fun!

"You're such a dork Mamoru-baka." I said, laughing.

"A dork that you are incredibly attracted to?" He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively as I rolled my eyes.

"I beg to differ!" Jed chimed in, "SHE'S MINE!"

"WHAT THE...!? HEY, ICHI, BACK OFF! I SAW HER FIRST!"

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE CHIBA!?"

"HELL YEAH! BUT I MUST WARN YOU, I AM A BLACKBELT IN THE ART OF ..."

Just as we were about to discover what sort of art someone like Mamoru-baka coud POSSIBLY be a black belt in, Rei-chan entered the hotel looking glam as usual. Jed eyed her up and down, then patted Mamoru's shoulder.

"OK CHIBA, YOU WIN! TAKE HER!" Jed cried dramatically, pushing me into Mamoru's arms rather forcefully and causing me to fall forward. Mamoru seemed to grin down at me, catching and supporting my small frame with ease before he winked at Rei-chan.

"Are you sure buddy?" he questioned Jed-oniisan with a knowing grin.

"Yes, I am more frightened of your 'muscular posture' than my love for Usagi-chan... Besides, look who just walked in!" He said, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"VICTORY! I'm sorry I let my overprotective masculine nature get the better of me. That could have ended quite badly." Mamoru sniffed, setting me to my feet again and letting go of me, "Hugs, Jed-kun?"

"HUGS!"

Then Mamoru and Jed both gave each other a huge man-hug, whilst pretending to cry. To Rei-chan, who had just walked in, this was rather frightening - especially as I was laughing like a jack in the box at the boys little random show.

"I think I'm interrupting something…should I come back later?" Rei-chan suggested with a small smirk, though I could tell she was somewhat weirded out. She had clearly received the text I had sent her earlier to get down here immediately.

"NO!" Jed-oniisan protested a bit too loudly, "... I mean, err... I thought Usagi-chan and Mamoru were taking us out for an all expenses paid day trip?"

"So did I." She said, looking at my red with laughter face and then Mamoru's red with laughter face, which was red with laughter because he was laughing at my red with laughter face, which obviously rather funny. Confusing much?

When I go red, I start to look like some kind of inflated prune. So I don't really blame him for laughing.

"Guys, all your faces are red. And Mamoru-san, you're covered in dirt and dust... Oh and Usagi-chan, I think you have a bit of strawberry yoghurt on your face." Rei-chan said bluntly.

I blushed furiously when she said this, which made Mamoru-baka laugh even harder due to the extra layer of redness appearing on my face. However, I didn't dare touch the 'YOGHURT'.

"AHEM!...HEM AHEM ... It's a zit AHEMMMM"

Once again, Mamoru-BAKA laughed even harder, to the point where I thought he was going blue.

"Hey Mamoru-baka, what's that?" I questioned, pointing to the top of his head as he quickly looked up suppressing his laughter. "It looks like a spider?"

"A SPIDER EEEEKKK GET IT OFF EEEK" he yelped, eyes suddenly wide and he began to shake his head furiously.

"Wait! Hold still." I said while giving him a biff across the head.

"OWWWW." He whined, holding a hand over the spot where I'd just hit him.

"Who's laughing now?" I smirked, causing him to playfully glare at me whilst he rubbed his head.

I turned back to the other two, who just seemed to be stood there watching me and Mamoru-baka have a cat fight.

"Guys, we know you love each other and that this needless fighting and slapping is clearly just a way of expressing this, BUT me and Rei-chan would _really _like to have nice day out. So could you two PLEASE suppress your undeniable lustful need to touch one another for one day?" Jed-oniisan said, smirking.

"Ha ha," I said humourlessly, rolling my eyes, "are you sure you want me and Mamoru-baka to come with you? Because then you won't be able to be ALONE with your dearest Rei-chan!" I shot back.

"YEAH what Ondango said." Mamoru commented, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." I snapped automatically.

"HA YOU TWO JUST AGREED ON SOMETHING!" Rei quickly cut across the inevitable argument, pointing at us both with a triumphant smirk on her beautiful face.

"WHAAA?!" Mamoru and I said in unison.

"You're right... This is scary." I commented in deep thought, whilst I felt a lanky arm slither around my shoulders.

"Yummy." Mamoru whispered, his arm draped around me.

"AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, jumping back and whacking him lightly on the head again, "DONT DO THAT!"

He burst out laughing yet again, "You're so easy to annoy." He spluttered through his laughter.

"Knew it wouldn't last for long." Rei muttered to Jed.

I continued to hit Mamoru-baka playfully, wanting him to stop laughing but he clearly couldn't.

"Shut up." I growled, playfully glaring at him.

"Stop hitting me." He shot back, still grinning.

I growled and hit him again, "No."

"Back to you."

Suddenly, from my continual slapping, I felt myself being lifted.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME!" I screamed as Mamoru picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder.

"You stop hitting me and I'll consider putting you down." He said, laughing still.

Of course, this made me only hit him more and harder. And you know what he did? That BAKA shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards the exit.

"Jed, Rei-chan, let's go!" He said, gesturing to the Rei-chan's car over my screams.


End file.
